Feels like home
by Janelle1002luvsBrucas
Summary: Brooke Davis is a famous fashion designer and owner of multi-million dollar company Clothes over Bros. Lucas Scott is shooting guard for the NY Knicks, MVP, and most eligible bachelor in NY,What happens when two people who can't stand each other fall hard
1. What is and what should never be

A/N: My loves, it's new story time, gosh I love the smell of a new story in the morning, so I just read "Drops of Jupiter" It's a Naley story, I loved it, I'm gonna post the link on my page, you guys should go check that out, I've read countless Naley stories about Haley being famous, and then falling for Nathan, so I thought I'd make a Brucas along those lines…

**Feels like home**

_Summary:_

_Brooke Davis is a famous fashion designer and owner of multi-million dollar company Clothes over Bros. _

_Lucas Scott is the shooting guard for the NY Knicks, MVP, and most eligible bachelor in New York City_

_What happens when two people who can barely tolerate being in the same room with each other find out love is found in the strangest of places_

Chapter 1

"_What is and what should never be"_

"Excuse me Miss Davis, I delivered those sketches to Macy like you asked" Millicent said breathlessly as she tried to stay at Brooke's side

"Thanks Milli" Brooke said taking the tall cup of coffee the girl offered "I would be lost without you"

"Oh, no you wouldn't" she said blushing "You'd be just fine"

"Did you sneak a peek at the sketches?" she asked

"Well, I may have taken just a little look, I'm sorry, I-"

"Milli, don't be silly" Brooke said cutting her off "I value your opinion whether you believe it or not"

"Oh, you do? Really? Wow, thanks Miss Davis" she mumbled nervously

"So, what did you think" Brooke said pointing to the chair opposite hers as she sat down in front of her desk

"They were great, you really are amazing Miss Davis"

"Thanks Milli" Brooke said smiling "I wasn't really sure about that last set but after Jamie loved that suit I made him so much, I knew Clothes over Bros mini me was something I really wanted to do"

"I think it's great" she said smiling "and I bet Jamie loves being the inspiration behind it"

"Of course he does" she said "he says I'm the best godmother in the world…of course I'm his only godmother, but that's not important"

"Well here are your messages" she said handing Brooke a thick stack of post it notes "and Haley wanted you to call her as soon as you had some free time" she said as she walked towards the door

"Thanks Milli" Brooke said as she picked up her phone "Tutor mom" she said smiling as she heard the familiar voice on the other end

"Tigger…you were supposed to call me back days ago" Haley whined

"I know, I'm the worst best friend alive, I haven't called P. Sawyer either, It's just been crazy around here for the past couple days but this weekend, it's all about us girls…as soon as I get out of here, we're gonna party the night away like you're not old and wrinkly and married"

"That's kind of why I'm calling"

"Don't tell me you're backing out tutor mom"

"No, no, nothing like that, it's just I can't find anything to wear"

"What are you talking about, I just gave you your monthly dress two weeks ago, I know you haven't worn that hot little number yet"

"That's just it, I think that number's just a little too _hot_ Brooke…married women with four year old sons don't dress like that"

"Exactly, don't forget Hales, tonight…you're not a married woman with a three year old son, tonight you're Haley James again, so put on that dress and stop complaining, me and Peyton will pick you up at 9"

"O.K, O.K, see you then" she said giving in

She smiled as she put the phone back on the hook. God, she loved her friends, her Peyton and Haley had all been best friends for as long as she could remember. Her parents were hardly ever home, so they became her family. They had been there for her when no one else had, and she would never forget it. She flipped on the small television in her office as she slipped off her heels

"_and Lucas Scott dunks again, that boy is on fire tonight" _

"_Jim, when is he ever not on fire, all I have to say is the Bulls better be lucky his brother Nathan Scott is taking time off for his family because when both those boys get together the results are incredible"_

"_and that's it folks, that's how it ends, Lucas Scott leads his team to victory yet again, crushing the Bulls 98-123, and there goes Lucas signing autographs for his fans"_

"_Man, they really go crazy for him, don't they?"_

"_Can't say that I blame them Jim, the boy is hot!"_

"Oh shut up" Brooke muttered flipping off the television

"Lucas Scott on top again huh?"Millicent said placing some letters for Brooke to sign on her desk

"I don't get what the big deal with him is "Brooke told her "The guy thinks he's God's gift to the earth"

"Well let's see" Millicent started "He's gorgeous, great at basketball, rich…should I go on?" she said laughing

"O.K, O.K I get it, but trust me, you wouldn't feel the same once you got to know him"

"I still can't believe your best friend is married to his brother, do you know how lucky you are?"Millicent said with stars in her eyes

"Don't remind me" Brooke said groaning "Trust me Millie, the guy's a jackass"

"I actually think you guys would make such a cute couple"

'Oh God, just kill me now"

"O.K calm down" Millicent said laughing "just a suggestion"

"The day Lucas Scott and I ever get together is the day pigs fly"

"Never say never Miss Davis" Millie said a small smirk on her face

x-x-x

_So…there you have it…first chapter, what do you think? Please review guys and let me know if you like it so far, I'll try and update asap!_


	2. Crash into you

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm happy you're liking it so far, a little background for you, Nathan and Lucas never hated each other, their parents are Karen and Keith and they're a really close family

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm happy you like it so far, a little background for you, Nathan and Lucas never hated each other, their parents are Karen and Keith and they're a really close family. Someone asked is Brooke was in Tree Hill, no. The whole gang is in New York, so with that said; here we go with Chapter 2

P.S: Wasn't Jamie sooo cute in OTH last night!

_Chapter 1_

_**Crash into you**_

"I can't believe Nate's staying at home tonight man" Jake said downing his shot in one gulp

"Yeah, but if he was here, he wouldn't be doing anything anyway" Lucas answered winking at the brunette that just walked past him

"Man, he really loves Haley doesn't he?"

"I guess, but he's a pussy now, she's got him whipped…that's why Lucas Scott will never say _I do_ to anybody"

"Never say never man Luke" Jake said "Damn, check out the hotties in the V.I.P lounge, who are they?"

"I don't know" Lucas said looking over "but there's one way to find out…that one in the red looks good enough to eat" he said as he motioned for Jake to follow him

Ladies, is there enough room fo-Oh God…Haley" he said as he noticed who they were "This is really awkward"

"Hey Luke" she said smiling as she leaned up and kissed his cheek "Coming to check us out were you?" she said a huge smirk on her face

"Don't remind me" he groaned "Penelope" he said smirking at Brooke

"Jackass" she replied

"Ladies, this is Jake Jagielski, he's on the team with me…Jake this is Haley James-Scott, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" he said smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Peyton said smiling up at him

"Well, we'll leave you ladies to it" Lucas said winking at them "and please behave Hales, remember you're married" he said as they walked away

x-x-x

"ooh I can't stand him"

"Brooke, I don't know why you don't like him, Lucas really is a great guy" Haley said smiling as she took a sip of her wine

"Yeah, great guy my ass, he thinks he's a prince, and we all are supposed to be his servants"

"Yeah, well I think you're too hard on him" Haley told her "What do you think P. Sawyer…hello…earth to Peyton" Haley said waving her arms in front of Peyton's face "What are you looking at?" Haley asked looking towards the direction she was staring at "Oh…I see…Goldilocks was checking out Lucas' hot friend"

"I was not" Peyton said a small blush creeping up on her cheeks

"Oh, you so were, you got caught red handed" Brooke said clapping her hands "Go ask him to dance P. Sawyer"

"What! No, I just think he's cute, that's all, this is a girls night remember….no boys"

O.K, O.K" Haley said smiling "I just hope Mr. hottie comes around more often"

x-x-x

"So which one are you staring at?" Lucas said smiling

"What?" Jake asked confused "Oh damn, I was staring huh…the one in the white…she's gorgeous man"

"She sure is…Peyton Sawyer, record label owner, artist, badass"

"She owns a record label?" Jake asked surprised

"Yeah, Brooke gave her the start up money, and she went for it, she's doing pretty good at it too"

"So speaking of Brooke, are the rumors true?" Jake asked

"Hell no, the media wishes we were together, but no, not Ms. Ice queen, she's hot but she's cold underneath all the clothes"

"If you say so man" Jake said glancing over at the girls again "But I hope I see Ms. Peyton Sawyer again soon

x-x-x

"Hey mom" Lucas said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked smiling at him

"Well, I figured you'd be making breakfast" he said winking at her

"You're such a Scott" she said sliding a plate of eggs bacon and French toast over to him

"You're an angel mom" he said with a mouthful of eggs

"And you're a four year old" she said laughing at him

"Morning baby" Keith said grabbing her into his arms and kissing her softly

"Eeeow, aren't you guys too old for this stuff?" Lucas asked putting his hands over his eyes

"Aren't you old enough to be comfortable with your parents making out" Keith said taking the plate Karen offered

"Dad, now I know you're not supposed to be using the term _making out_, jeez, would you guys act your age"

"He does have a point there honey" Karen said smiling as she flipped on the television

"_And finally the scoop you've been waiting for, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were spotted together in the 40/40 last night, sources say it looked like they were having a pretty intimate conversation, is Brucas finally becoming an item….keep it locked, and we'll keep you updated on this juicy scoop as it develops"_

"I swear, they never stop" Lucas said taking a sip of his orange juice "Wanna know what the intimate conversation was? She called me a jackass"

"I don't know why you guys don't like each other, she really is a sweetheart, she designed a dress for me to wear to that banquet last night, custom made, it was beautiful. And she's so humble, I tell you, she needs reassurance that her stuff is good, it was amazing to watch her. And they already have a nickname for you guys…Brucas…that's so cute

"O.K mom, I get it" he said taking his plate to the sink "I still think she's an ice queen"

"Lucas Scott, that's a terrible thing to say"

"Yeah well, they can dream but I'll never go out with her" he said grabbing his keys from the counter "I have practice, I'll see you guys later"

"That's a real shame" Keith said

"What is?"

"She would have made a beautiful daughter-in-law

x-x-x

"Did you see it?" Millicent asked Brooke as she threw her bag on her desk

"Of course I saw it, I swear Millie, I don't know where they get this stuff…I say one word to him, and they call it intimate"

"Well, Macy's called, they loved the line, and they can't wait to get it out in their stores"

"Oh Millie" she said pulling her in for a hug

"I don't know why you were worried, your stuff is always great" she said smiling as they pulled apart

"Thank you…Haley's gonna drop Jamie off in a few minutes, she has to go into the studio and Nathan has an important meeting with his coach so just keep on eye on him for me until I finish these last few sketches"

"No problem Miss Davis, I love that kid" she said smiling

"Thanks" she said walking into her office "And Millie, I told you to call me Brooke, Ms Davis sounds too much like my mother"

x-x-x

"Hey good going Luke" Lucas heard Felix, a member of his team call out to him

"What are you talking about man?" he asked the confusion evident on his face

"Brooke Davis…you hit that right?"

"Hell no"

"What do you mean hell no, I'd like to hit that myself" he said smiling as the other guys on the team murmured their approval

"Whatever man, Brooke Davis is a stuck up brat, so good luck with that man"

"Oh, sorry man, but I just heard-"

"I know what you heard" Lucas said angrily cutting him off "its bullshit"

"And you make sure to tell everybody else that, Brooke Davis couldn't get me if we were the last two people on planet earth"

"That's a little harsh man, don't you think?" Felix said to him

"Yeah whatever"

x-x-x

"James, can you please not jump on the chairs"

"Why do you call me James Miss Millie, everybody calls me Jamie" he said jumping down from the chair

"Well, I just thought-

"And when am I gonna get to see Aunt Brooke?" he said interrupting her "I mean no offence, I like you, but I really want to play with her"

"Well she's busy right now but she-

"Did she tell you about my pet bunny? His name is Chester, he's my best friend, well one of them, my other best friends are my Uncle Lucas, he's the coolest, he plays with the Knicks with my daddy, My grandpa Dan, he's pretty cool too, he's been in prison, My Aunt Brooke, she's famous but you know that, my Uncle Skills, and of course my momma and daddy, I guess I have a lot of best friends, do you have best friends Miss Millie?"

"Wow, you sure do talk a lot Jamie" she said laughing

"That's what my momma says too, but I can listen too, My Uncle Lucas says I have big ears"

"Really now" she said smiling "Well, my boyfriend Mouth is my best friend, Brooke is like one of my best friends too I guess" she said softly

"That's good; Aunt Brooke is a good best friend"

"Well thanks handsome" Brooke said walking into the room. She laughed as Jamie jumped into her arms

"Finally, I missed you Aunt Brooke…you've been working forever"

"I know buddy, I'm sorry, but I'm all yours now, I was thinking we could go to the park, then maybe go get some ice-cream"

"Yay! I'll go put my sneakers back on"

x-x-x

"So, it's a new one Peyton, I just finished writing it last week"

"I can't wait to hear it" Peyton said smiling "Do your thing girlie"

"O.K, here I go" she said nervously

_**Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather**_

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon

My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
__

"Haley that was amazing" she said taking off the headphones she had put on to listen to the song "I think that's one of your best"

"Do you really think so?" she said

"I do Hales, I can't wait till Brooke hears it, she's gonna love it"

x-x-x

"But that's the thing, it's not what he says, it's the way he says it…he honestly acts like he's above me, which is ridiculous, oooh big bad basketball star, he makes a ball go through a hoop for a living"

"It's not as easy as it looks" Jamie said the huge chocolate ice cream cone in his hand, ice cream all over his face

"I forgot you were a Scott"

"Are you gonna get kill furry woodland creatures because that's what Uncle Lucas said"

"I most certainly am not gonna kill furry woodland creatures" she said shaking her head "I can't believe he told you that

"Promise?" Jamie asked walking towards her and sticking out his pinkie

"Pinkie swear" she said as she connected hers with his "Now where was I? OH! He should be lucky I even look at him, I am Brooke Davis"

"Brooke Penelope Davis" Jamie put in

"Exactly...Come on, I think we deserve another scoop but don't tell your mom" she said as he took her hand

x-x-x

_Please review guys…The song Haley sang was "Dancing" by Elisa, I really love, take a listen if you haven't!_


	3. Crash course in polite conversations

A/N: You guys are making me smile with these great reviews

A/N: You guys are making me smile with these great reviews! I already have some loyal reviewers…Brucas 10 and ravencheerleader! Oh, and thanks for your idea Ambrocoo, I hope you noticed I used it, well enough talking, here we go, chapter 3! Don't forget to review!

_Chapter 3_

"_**Crash Course in Polite Conversations"**_

"There's no way I'm doing it Nate, I'd rather cut my leg off"

"Come on Davis please! It would really mean a lot to our aunt Deb, Lucas can't go to this wedding without a date, and he can't take a slut either, and since that eliminates anyone he would have brought, I'm desperate here"

"Nathan Scott, there has to be someone else you know who can do this"

"Lucas can get any girl in New York to go with him to this thing" she whined

"Like I said, only women he knows well enough to fool my aunt they're dating look like prostitutes and I know you guys would be able to pull it off…Please Brooke"

"I don't know Nate"

"Do it for me…do it for Haley…Please?"

"O.K, stop begging, it's so unattractive, I'll do it"

"Thanks Davis, this means a lot" he said pulling her into his arms

"You owe me Nathan Scott"

x-x-x

"Mom, I don't need a date" Lucas said for the third time as he stretched his feet out on the coffee table

"Yes you do Luke, you know how your aunt gets, and she's going to have the media there, we can't have her nephews coming unattached, that just doesn't look right"

"That doesn't make any sense Mom, I'm only 24, It's not a crime that I'm not married yet, would you believe it, most guys my age are still single, it's not my fault that Nathan went out and tied himself down, this is all his fault anyway."

"Don't blame your brother" she said "Look Luke, I know it can't be that hard for you to find a decent girl to ask to come to this thing, it's just one day"

"I found him someone" Nathan said walking into the room and sitting next to Lucas

"What the hell do you mean you found me someone? What am I? 6? I can find my own date Nate"

"I know, but I ran into an old friend, I know you'll like her mom, and I asked her if she'd be willing to go with you and she said yes"

"Well of course she said yes Nate, look at me"

"Oh, shut up Lucas" Karen said rolling her eyes "So, do I know her Nate?" she asked

"Wait and see mom, but trust me, I know you'll like her, and so will Aunt Deb"

"O.K, I trust you Nathan"

"You can trust him all you want" Lucas said loudly "I'm not going on some blind date with some mystery girl who's probably an ugly stalker"

"Lucas, just give it a try, you won't kno-"

"He's going" Karen said interrupting Nathan

"No, I'm not, I'm 24 years old mom, you can't tell me what to do anymore"

"Try me" she said walking towards the door leaving them alone in the room

"Unbelievable" Lucas said as Nathan stifled a laugh "Thanks a lot Nate"

"I was just trying to help you man"

"Funny, I don't remember asking for your help" he said

x-x-x

"I don't believe I'm doing this" Brooke said to Haley as she put the finishing touch on her make-up "The things I do for you tutor mom…you better be real happy I'm the greatest best friend in the world"

"Yes you are…thanks Tigger, this really means a lot to me and Nathan"

"Yeah, sure, I just hope he acts like a human today"

"Come on, we gotta get going" Haley said as she slipped on her heels

"O.K, O.K" Brooke mumbled "Let's get this over with"

x-x-x

"Nate, I swear if this girl is ugly, I'm not taking her"

"She's not ugly" Nathan said looking out the car window for the third time "They should be here by now, I told Haley to be here at 5"

"Here they come" Lucas said pointing to Haley's small black Audi "Let's see what we have-No way Nate! Brooke ice princess Davis" he shouted "There's no way"

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell him" Brooke muttered sarcastically glaring at Nathan "Look, I don't want this anymore than you do" she said glancing at Lucas

"Good, so go home"

"Fine" she said turning to leave

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere….Luke don't make me call mom" he said

"O.K, O.K whatever"

"Are you serious" Brooke said stifling a giggle "Big shot Lucas Scott is scared of his mommy…well that's cute"

"Look you-"

"O.K, that's enough you two" Haley said not letting him finish his sentence "We're gonna act our age, and get through this evening like adults, so both of you shut the holes in your face and let's go"

"Well done Hales" Nathan said as he held the limo door open so she could get in

x-x-x

"Oh Lucas, she's even more beautiful in person"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Scott" Brooke said as Deb pulled her into a tight embrace

"Your clothes are stunning Brooke, I'm actually wearing one of your lingerie pieces tonight" she winked

"I hope your husband likes it" Brooke said smiling

"I'm gonna go find him" she said scanning the room quickly "I miss him already, you kids have fun" she said already walking away

"She's great"

"Yeah, she is" Lucas said "she raised my dad by herself when their parents were killed in a car crash, she was only 18 but she stepped up, I just can't believe she really married Uncle Dan"

"She looks happy" Brooke said smiling

"So Brooke Davis, since I think this is probably the only time we'll be civil to each other "so why do you hate me so much?"

"What do you mean?" she asked her hands clasped firmly around the champagne glass she had grabbed from the passing platter

"I mean, there has to be a reason or is it just because?"

"Don't pin this all on me" she said ignoring his question "you don't like me either"

"Because you're stuck-up, cold and annoying"

"You don't know anything about me"

He shrugged "I know what you put out, and I hate to break it to you Penelope, but that's what you give off

"I see" she cleared her throat "Well your opinion doesn't matter to me anyway, so can we please change the subject"

"I don't think I mentioned it "he said glancing down at the silk teal dress she wore "but you look beautiful"

She kinked her eyebrow "I think I just swallowed my tongue"

He laughed "I think you actually made a joke Penelope, maybe you're not as cold as I thought you were"

"So I'm shocked that you two haven't killed each other" Haley said taking Brooke's glass and taking a sip of her champagne "Are you two actually getting along"

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Lucas replied "I think I'm gonna go and get another drink, a real drink…anybody want anything"

"No thanks" Brooke said

"I'm fine too" Haley told him raising the champagne glass she now held in her hand "So" she said as soon as he walked away "you're playing nice"

"He started it" Brooke shrugged "I don't know if it's an act but he doesn't seem that bad, but I don't think it's gonna last, he's just playing for the cameras, he'll be back to regular old asshole tomorrow"

"You're such a cynic" Haley said

"No, I'm just a realist"

"O.K, O.K…it's speech time" Karen said standing up, her champagne glass in her hand "I'll go first…Deb, when I married Keith, you became more than my sister-in-law, you became my sister, and now, you're my sister again…and I think it's perfect, I couldn't love you more, make each other happy, I love you both…To Dan and Deb"

"I guess it's my turn" Lucas said as all eyes turned to him "Uncle Dan, Aunt Deb…Prepare to be surprised…I've watched you both and I'm surprised because you do something that's very rare, you give your hearts to each other…unconditionally, and that's what true love really is…it's not a fairy tale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together with unconditional love…Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always" he raised his glass "To Dan and Deb"

x-x-x

"Brooke, are you crying?" Peyton asked sitting next to her at the empty table

"Yeah" she said sniffling "his speech was beautiful"

"Oh Brooke" she said pulling her into her arms

"Who would have thought Lucas Scott had all that inside him

"I could have told you" Haley said sitting across them

"What?" Brooke asked sitting up "How did you know?"

"I spent some time with him, before Nate and I got married, he loves to read, and he's a really good writer too, there's more to Lucas Scott than meets the eye"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Brooke asked

"Because every time his name is mentioned, you-"

"Yeah, yeah I know" she said interrupting her "I guess you're right"

"You guys O.K?" Lucas asked the concern evident in her face

"Yeah" Haley said looking up at him, Brooke here was just tearing up because-"

"An eyelash…got in my eye…burns a lot" she said glaring at Haley

"Alright then" Lucas said looking confused "I guess I'll leave you to it"

"Haley James tutor mom Scott, are you crazy?"

"What? I think he should know his speech touched someone enough to make them cry"

"Yeah, but not when that someone is me"

"Oh, come on" she said pulling Brooke to her feet "let's go dance

x-x-x

"_So there you have it, just so no one's confused, Dan and Keith aren't brothers, Deb and Keith are brother and sister, and Karen and Dan are brother and sister, I know confusing, lol, but if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them, next chap I'll give you some Naley, and some more Bramie!_


	4. We might as well be strangers

"Brooke" Millicent said nervously "Mrs

_A/N: Hey my loves, thanks for the great reviews, you guys inspire me to update faster! I'm glad you guys like everything, here we go, I hope you like the chap, don't forget to review!_

_Chapter 4_

"_**We might as well be strangers"**_

"Brooke" Millicent said nervously "Mrs. Davis is here to see you"

"Oh great" Brooke muttered "well, send her in I guess"

"What the hell is wrong with you Brooke?" Victoria asked loudly storming into Brooke's office

"Hello to you too mother"

"All your talk about how much you hated him, I don't believe you would let this happen Brooke, you have a standard to hold up, you're supposed to be a role model for young girls, we'll lose our support if you become known as another one of Lucas Scott's conquests" she said angrily

"Mother, I really wish I knew what you were going on about?"

"Have you not seen a television all day?" she said grabbing the remote control from Brooke's desk and flipping it on

"_And in entertainment news, actress Deb Scott tied the knot with Dan Roe a week ago; sources close to the happy couple say they couldn't take their eyes off each other, it was definitely the wedding of the season, and the guest list was very exclusive, including brad and Angelina, Tom and Katie, and surprise surprise Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, we managed to contact a rep for Lucas who told us that the two are finally officially together, we hope it lasts for these two lovebirds."_

"That jackass" Brooke said loudly as Victoria flipped the TV off "I don't believe he'd lie and say we were together"

"You have to make a statement, say that it's true, and you two have to be seen together in public places for a while, I'd say a month is a long time enough to fool the public"

"Hell no, there's no way I'm pretending to be with him, why can't we just tell the truth, he's an idiot and a liar, and he made it all up"

"Because then we all look like idiots" Victoria snapped "and not to mention you look like a slut since you were all over him at the wedding"

"I was not….we danced once…since when does that constitute being all over someone"

"I didn't come here to discuss this with you, you have no choice in this, I've already contacted his people, and they're willing to set up a meeting"

"When is it?" Brooke asked

"Today at 3, so I'll see you there" she said walking towards the door

x-x-x

"That just doesn't sound like Luke to me" Haley said softly "He probably didn't know anything about it"

"Don't be stupid Hales, it was probably his damn idea, I swear, I do the guy a favor and this is how he repays me, and now I have to spend a month pretending that we're together, there's no way I can survive a month putting up with him"

"Of course you can, Brooke, he really is a good guy once you get to know him"

"Sorry, I find that just a little hard to believe" she said sarcastically "Well, I better get going, don't wanna be late to work things out with my new boyfriend"

"Please be nice Tigger" Haley said

"When am I ever not nice Hales" she said winking as she grabbed her keys

x-x-x

"She's late" Lucas said to Victoria

"She'll be here, she's probably stuck in traffic or something" she said as she took her cell phone out of her purse "I'll call her"

"No need, there she is" Lucas said as Brooke walked through the doors

"You're late Brooke" Victoria said angrily

"I'm here, aren't I" she said taking a seat next to Victoria

"Look can we just get this over with" Lucas said looking at the man sitting next to him

"Ms. Davis, my name is Tim Smith, I'm Lucas' PR agent, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said

"Are you the one who started the rumor or was it your idiot client here?"

"Well, it's not that simple, it was a complete misunderstanding, and we sincerely apologize" Tim replied sitting up in his seat

"Yeah whatever" she mumbled

"So I've come up with a solution" Victoria said looking at Tim "They tell everyone they're officially a couple, well apparently everyone already thinks so anyway so they make some public appearances, some public displays of affection for the cameras, and then they can have a messy break up after a month or so"

"Well, that sounds good to me" Tim said

"Well that's too bad, there's no way I'm pretending to go out with this shrew"

"How dare you?" Brooke spat at him

"Look, we have no choice, either we do this, or you both look like idiots, and lose fans and we can't afford that" Tim said looking from Brooke to Lucas

"I can stomach her for a month, but not a day longer" Lucas mumbled

"Trust me, more than a month, and I'd probably kill myself"

"Good, so then it's settled" Victoria said quickly before Lucas could respond "I understand you have a game tomorrow night?" she said looking at Lucas

"Yeah I do"  
"Good, so then Brooke will be there, sitting right behind you of course, it would help if you winked at her during the game before you score, and Brooke you could blow him a kiss, you both need to make it believable, it has to look like you're in love"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Lucas muttered

"Shut up and listen Luke" Tim snapped

"And you'll have to leave together after" Victoria continued

"Fine, can I leave now?" Brooke said grabbing her keys

"Lucas will pick you up tomorrow afternoon, so be ready at 5" Tim said to her as she rose from her seat

"A second later and I leave your ass"

"Yeah whatever" she said rolling her eyes, as she left the room slamming the door behind her "asshole" she muttered to herself

x-x-x

"You look hot Brooke" Peyton said "I don't know how you make a Knicks Jersey sexy but you pull it off"

"Thanks P. Sawyer, but I'm a designer, that's what I do, plus I just figured it would look a lot cuter as a tube top" she said as she checked herself for the final time in her compact mirror

"Try to actually have fun O.K, maybe Haley's right, maybe he's not as bad as you think he is"

"_Beep, Beep, Beep"_

"Get your ass out here now!" they heard Lucas shout out

"You were saying" Brooke mumbled as she grabbed her keys "I'll see you later" she said waving to Peyton as she walked out the door

"You didn't have to shout" she said as she eased into the passenger seat of his mustang and slammed the door

"What did you do to the jersey?" he asked

"I cut it smarty pants"

"You look hot…you have to if I'm gonna pass you off as my girl" he said as he pulled out of her driveway

"Do people tell you you're an ass or do you already know?"

"It's gonna be a long month Penelope"

x-x-x

"So, you're really lucky to be dating Lucas Scott" the redhead next to her told her "I'm Rachel by the way, Felix's girlfriend"

"Right, Rachel, nice to meet you" Brooke said shaking her outstretched hand "I'm Brooke"  
"Oh, I know how you are; everybody does…so how'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what" Brooke asked the confusion evident on her face

"How did you get Lucas Scott, everyone knows he doesn't do relationships, just one night stands"

"Is that right?" Brooke muttered "I guess I changed him"

"I bet" Rachel said softly "Oh, look it's starting

"_And here we go folks, it's the NY Knicks, against the San Antonio Spurs, and it's gonna be a great night here, Scott looks like he's ready to lead his team to another victory but it won't be easy"_

"_You got that right Jim; the Spurs have been on fire these past few weeks"_

"_Well here it is, the tip off….wait what's this? Who's Scott looking for?"_

"_Oh he was looking for his girlfriend, Brooke Davis, was that a wink he gave her? Oh and she blew him a kiss…"_

"_Was that for good luck? Let's see how much it works"_

"_And it's up in the air…"_

x-x-x


	5. An attempt to tip the scales

A/N: So, here it is, another chapter, I was gonna try to get you guys two chapters today but I don't think it's gonna happen, maybe…we'll see, but enough blabbing, thanks for your great reviews last chap, you guys make me smile

_A/N: So, here it is, another chapter, I was gonna try to get you guys two chapters today but I don't think it's gonna happen, maybe…we'll see, but enough blabbing, thanks for your great reviews last chap, you guys make me smile! _

_Chapter 5_

"_**An attempt to tip the scales"**_

"_So Lucas, is Brooke your lucky charm"_

"I think she is" Lucas replied putting an arm around Brooke's shoulder drawing her closer "Just seeing her face in the crowd pushes me to run faster, jump higher…she makes me wanna win even more"

"_That's so sweet…well congratulations on the win…I think all our viewers wanna know, are there any wedding bells in the future for you two"_

"No" Brooke said quickly before Lucas could respond "no wedding bells"

"What she means is it's a little early for wedding bells but as of right now, there's no else I can see spending the rest of my life with" he said gazing into Brooke's chocolate brown eyes

"_Awww, thank you both for your time, there you have it folks, I'm Lillian Harte and this is Channel 9 News"_

x-x-x

"You're good" Brooke said as she eased into the front seat of Lucas' car "you're real good"

"Well, we might as well make it believable if we're gonna do this" he said as he got in next to her "Tim says we have to go get something to eat together so where do you want to go?"

"I'm going home, I just spent two and a half hours blowing kisses at you and pretending that I couldn't get enough of you, I think that's enough for one night"

"Look, we're gonna go get something to eat, smile a few times for the cameras, and then you can go back to your ice castle…now since you didn't give me a place, we'll go where I want to go"

They pulled into the parking lot and Brooke couldn't help but smile "You like Italian food?"  
"I love it" he said "Let me get your door for you" he said

"Why?" she asked "I can get it myself"

"The world's watching" he said as he pointed to the cameras waiting outside

She took his hand as he helped her out of the car and she smiled for the cameras as he placed his hand at the small of her back

"_Ms. Davis….Ms. Davis…over here"_

"_Can you pull her closer Mr. Scott, how about a kiss on her forehead?"_

"I never get used to that" she said as they entered the restaurant and Lucas pulled out her chair for her

"I know what you mean" he muttered as he took his seat

"_HI, I'm Lola, and I'll be your waitress this evening, may I start you off wit-Oh my god, you're Lu-Lucas Scott, and Brooke Davis, oh my god, I love your clothes Ms. Davis, oh and you're amazing too Mr. Scott, oh and I think you guys are perfect for each other, just perfect, oh my god, I can't believe I'm your waitress, oh wow, oh god, and I'm rambling, I'm sorry, can I get you a drink, some wine maybe? Champagne?"_

"Yeah" Lucas said smiling at her "I'll have a beer"

"And I'll take a white wine" Brooke said

"_Of course, I'll get right on that" _she said_ "Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, Oh my god" _she muttered to herself walking away

"Come here a lot?" she asked as she settled further into the booth

"Yeah, I love it here" he said as he studied the menu "I always take forever to decide what I want, then end up ordering what I always do"

"I know what you mean" she said smiling "I do the same thing"

"Well, look at that, it looks like we have something in common Penelope"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that" she said with a wary expression

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders "_I'll be right back with your meals"_

"We can't always get what we want now can we?" he said eyeing her intently

She propped one elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand "What's your middle name Scott?

"See, I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you"

She laughed

"Wow, I think you actually laughed Penelope, I think that's the first time I've heard your laugh"

"You don't really give me much reason to use it Mr. Scott"

He picked up his beer, tilted it to his head and took a long swallow "Anyone ever told you're a real difficult woman"

She made a face

"Finally" he muttered as the waitress returned placing their food in front of them

"_I'm sorry for the wait, I hope everything is O.K, if it's not just let me know and I'll take it back, I'll even cook it over myself if there's a problem"_

"Everything looks great Lola, thank you" Lucas said to her

"_Oh my god, you remembered my name, Oh, I think I'm gonna faint"_

"You'll be fine Lola, now we'll call you if we need anything, thank you" he said as she turned and walked away looking back every two steps

"I think she wants to have your babies" Brooke said stifling a giggle

"Eat your spaghetti Penelope"

x-x-x

"So you have to pretend to go out with her for a month?"

"Yeah man" Lucas said shooting the basketball in the hoop yet again

"Do people really fool the public like that?" Jake asked curiously

"Jake man, you've been on the team six months now, don't you get how this thing works yet?"

"Apparently not" Jake muttered "So have you seen her friend lately?"  
"Whose friend?"

"Brooke…you know the one with the blond hair?"

"Peyton?" Lucas asked narrowing his eyes "You like her man?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen her lately" Jake said shrugging his shoulders

"You do like her, I mean she's hot…how about I set up a little double date, should make dealing with Brooke a lot easier if more people are there, what do you say?"

"I don't know Luke, she doesn't even know me, you think she'd go for it?"

"Only one way to find out, right?" Lucas said slipping his phone out of his pocket

"What do you want?"

"Hey baby" Lucas muttered sarcastically "I was thinking since we're being forced to do dinner tonight, since being alone with you again is probably too much for my system to handle, why don't we make it a double date, I brink Jake, and you bring Peyton"

"I don't know if she'd go for it" Brooke replied

"There's no harm in asking right, talk to her and let me know"

"O.K, I will" she said

"Ok By-…bitch hung up on me" Lucas mumbled under his breath

"You two are perfect for each other" Jake said laughing

"Yeah…perfect to kill each other"

x-x-x

"Come on goldilocks, it's one date, and it would be so much easier to put up with him if I had you there with me" Brooke whined "Please, please, pretty please"

"I don't know Brooke" Peyton said uneasily

"I know you wanna go; you were checking out Mr. Hottie at the bar"

"Yeah but a date's different Brooke"

"Oh come on P. Sawyer, carpe diem, live a little"

O.K, O.K I'll go, but if I don't like him, I'm leaving"

"It's a deal" Brooke said smiling "Oh, this is gonna be great, I'm gonna get you a dress that's gonna make his eyes pop out, and I'll do your make-up, I'm so excited"

"Right" Peyton mumbled

x-x-x

"I don't know if it's such a good idea Hales"

"Come on Nate, what can it hurt to try? It's just that I know Brooke like the back of my hand, and I've come to know Lucas too, and I know they have feelings for each other" she said confidently

"They hate each other"

"Well, on the outside, don't you remember the kindergarten rule, the person you pinched and poked was always the one you liked"

"We're not in kindergarten anymore Hales" he said softly

"I didn't like you at first" she said easing onto his lap "and now I can't get enough of you" she said nibbling on his ear

"O.K, I guess it can't hurt to try" he said as she wrapped both her arms around his neck

x-x-x

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you almost look as hot as me right now"

"Gee, thanks Brooke" she muttered pulling at the hem of her dress "Don't you think the dress is a little short?"  
"It's perfect, he's gonna flip when he sees you" Brooke answered "We should get going, I told Luke we'd be there at nine"

"You look amazing Brooke" Peyton told her glancing at the short purple dress Brooke wore, her hair falling straight down her shoulders

"Thanks goldilocks" she said as she grabbed her purse off the counter

x-x-x

"Jake, breathe it'll be fine" Lucas said laughing as they waited in the restaurant booth

"What if they don't come man?" Jake asked nervously

"They'll be here, don't worry about it"

"She probably changed her mind, can't say that I blame her, this is-"

"They're here" Lucas said pointing to the girls who had just entered

"Wow" Jake said as he and Lucas rose to their feet as the girls approached

"Sorry we're late" Brooke said as she took her sear across from Lucas

"You look beautiful Brooke" Lucas said his gaze meeting hers

"Thanks Broody" she smiled at him "I think you actually meant that"

"You look amazing too Peyton" Jake said nervously

"Thank you" she said smiling

"So, I hear you own a record company" he said as he looked at Peyton intently

"Yes, I've loved music all my life" she answered as she settled more comfortably in her seat

"Loved it, I'd say it was more of an obsession" Brooke piped in

"O.K so maybe I loved it a lot" Peyton said laughing "Being able to do something I love every day is an incredible feeling"

"I can relate" Jake said "Can't we Luke"

"We sure can" Lucas answered

"Have you always wanted to play in the NBA?" Peyton asked looking at Jake

"Ever since I could bounce a ball" he replied

"What about you Luke" Brooke asked "Did you always want to play?"

"Well my dad wanted it before I did, but when I loved it as much as he did…I couldn't see myself doing anything else"

x-x-x

"Aunt Brooke"

"Yeah buddy"

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Jamie asked curiously

"Whoa, that's a pretty deep question, why do you wanna know?"

"Cause momma and daddy are soul mates, and Grandpa Keith and Grandma Karen and now grandpa Dan and Nanny Deb so I was wondering if everybody has a soul mate"

"Well" Brooke said steadily "yes I think everyone has someone who they're meant to spend the rest of their life with"

"So I have a soul mate?" Jamie asked surprised

"Well of course you do, but it'll be a while before you have to worry about that" Brooke said ruffling his hair

"I think Uncle Lucas is your soul mate"

"Why in the world would you think Uncle Lucas is my soul mate" she said loudly

"I don't know, he just is…but I can wait and see because like you say people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."


	6. Don't take me for granted

A/N: Hey my loves, thanks for the great reviews, shout outs to my loyal reviewers: brathanbrucasbaleybreyton, flipflopgal, OthFanGG, (and ravencheerleader, I do use that quote a lot but I love it

_A/N: Hey my loves, thanks for the great reviews, shout outs to my loyal reviewers: brathanbrucasbaleybreyton, flipflopgal, OthFanGG, (and ravencheerleader, I do use that quote a lot but I love it!)So sorry I took so long to update, I haven't had time, this chap isn't long, it's kind of a filler, and something to hold you guys, I promise I'll give you a longer one soon! Enough rambling, here's the next chap, I hope you like it!_

_Chapter 6_

"_**Don't take me for granted"**_

"Hey Tigger, you home?" Haley asked as she slipped the key Brooke had given her back into her purse

"Yeah tutor mom, I'm in the kitchen" Brooke called out to her "What's up?" she asked as Haley took a seat in front of her

"Is Peyton home?

"Nope, she's out with Jake" Brooke replied

"Again" Haley said smiling "she's been out with him every night this week"

"I know, she really likes him"

"I have a new song I wanted you guys to listen to"

"I still wanna hear it, I loved the last one, it's on repeat on my iPod, it's really great Hales"

"Thanks" she said pulling out her own small purple IPod and handing Brooke the earphones "It's called collide"

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

x-x-x

"_I'm gonna kick your butt Scott"_

"_Oh gimme a break Penelope, I'm the king of pool, and there's no way I'm gonna let you beat me"_

"_We'll see about that_

…

"_HA! That's it, I win!  
"I went easy on you"  
"Oh, don't be a sore loser Luke"_

"_Where the hell did you learn to play pool like that?"_

"_The butler"_

"Luke, did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, sorry man" he said as the memory faded "_Why the hell am I thinking about Brooke?" _he asked himself "What did you say?" he said looking at is brother as he shook those thoughts out of his head

"Could you watch Jamie for me later, Haley's going to the studio and Coach wants me to help some of the rookies with their weight training"  
"Oh, yeah sure, no problem"

"Thanks man…you sure you're O.K, you look a little out of it" Nathan asked the concern evident on his face

"Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"If you say so" he said walking towards the door

x-x-x

Brooke smiled as she studied the sketches she had just completed. _"And there we have it" _she murmured to herself "_Clothes over Bros: business wear"_

"_Knock, Knock"_

"_Gimme a sec"_ she called out as she closed her sketchbook and walked to the front door. She looked into out the peephole and smiled as she looked into the face of her godson

"Hey buddy" she said as Lucas put him back onto the ground "What brings you two around these parts?" she asked as she moved aside so they could enter

"Uncle Lucas is babysitting me, and I told him I wanted to go watch Wall-E, it came out last night and he said yes but if he has to suffer through it so do you, so let's get going"

"Well, you two definitely know how to sweep a girl off her feet" she said sarcastically as she grabbed her purse off the counter

x-x-x

"_And it's another win for Lucas Scott and the Knicks, that boy just doesn't know how to lose, and there he goes as usual straight to his lovely lady, those two have been inseparable lately, last spotted taking their godson to a movie, it seems nothing can go wrong for Brucas"_

"Nathan, I think it's a great idea, you work on Lucas, and I'll work on Brooke, and I already talked to Peyton and she and Jake are in"

"I don't know about this Hales" Nathan said reluctantly

"Oh come on, live a little" she said playfully slapping his arm

"O.K, I'm in, I'll talk to Luke"

x-x-x

"So it's a deserted cabin in the middle of nowhere and you want to spend a whole weekend there?"

"Oh come on Tigger, it'll be fun" Haley said

"We obviously have very different definitions of fun"

"Please Brooke" Haley begged

"Oh alright, so it's just gonna be us girls right?"

"Yep" Haley said crossing her fingers behind her back

x-x-x

"So it's in the woods, I don't know man Nate, Lucas Scott doesn't do the wilderness"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, just us guys, you've been saying we haven't been able to have just guy time since Jake has Peyton, and you have this thing with Brooke now, this is the perfect opportunity"

"I guess your right" Lucas relented "OK, I'm in"

x-x-x

A/N: There you have it guys, you can guess what next chapter is gonna be, weekend in the wilderness…


	7. When it isn't like it should be

_A/N: Yes, I know you guys hate me, I deserve it, sorry for taking so long, things have been crazy, college isn't for wimps, but here it is, chapter 7, I hope you like it, don't forget to review! _

_Oh P.S, in your review, I'd love to know if you like Owen for Brooke, or you're still holding out for Brucas!_

"_Chapter 7"_

"_**When it isn't like it should be"**_

"Brooke Penelope Davis, we're staying for three days, not a month, what in the hell did you pack" Peyton said as Brooke sat on her suitcase in a desperate attempt to get her suitcase zipped

"I have to be prepared" Brooke answered breathlessly

"Oh, I'd say you're prepared alright" Peyton said shaking her head

"_Knock, Knock"_

"There's Haley" Peyton said heading towards the front door "I'll go let her in"

x-x-x

"Come on man Jake, we gotta get going if we wanna get there before dark" Lucas said throwing the last suitcase into the back of the large truck

"I'm coming man" Jake said as he handed his small bag to Lucas and hopped into the back seat "This is gonna be a great weekend man"

"Tell me about it" Lucas said "Away from everything, just us guys…you excited Nate"

"Yeah" Nathan said nervously "It's gonna be great"

"_I hope you know what you got us into Haley James-Scott"_

x-x-x

"I have to make a quick stop at home girlies" Haley said pulling out of Brooke's driveway

"Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun" Brooke said clapping her hands "I brought makeup and bubble bath, and magazines, and movies…this is gonna be the girls only weekend of legends"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great" Haley muttered

"Whose car is that?" Peyton asked as they pulled into Haley's driveway

"Is that Lucas?" Brooke said loudly as Haley stopped the car

"And Jake" Peyton said glaring at Haley

"Haley James-Tutor mom-Scott, what the hell is going on here?"

"Surprise" Haley said smiling. She quickly jumped out of the car before either girl could answer and hurriedly walked towards Nathan.

"Hales, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he noticed her "and what are they doing here?" he continued as Brooke and Peyton made their way over to where they were standing "Nate, what's going on here?"

"Well we knew you guys would never agree to all of us going together so we kinda sorta tricked you" Haley said unable to meet anyone's eyes

"No way, I'm not going" Lucas said a scowl forming on his face "This weekend was supposed to be hag free"

"Who do you think you're calling a hag" Brooke exclaimed "I swear Lucas Scott, you think because you throw a damn basketball through a hoop, you're better than everyone else, but let me tell you something Mr. you're just like the rest of us"

"There's no way I'm going" Lucas muttered again as he turned to walk back towards the house

"Hold out" Nathan barked out "You're going…we're all going, and we're gonna have fun, now everybody get in the car…NOW!"

"O.K, O.K" Lucas said lifting up his hands in defense

"Do we have to go in the same car" Brooke mumbled

Nathan ignored her as he quickly transferred the girls' luggage into his truck. He held the door open as they climbed into the very back.

"I'm gonna get you back for this tutor mom, mark my words, I'm gonna get you back" Brooke stated

"Oh stop whining" Lucas muttered

"See what I mean" Brooke said loudly "He always has to give his input, like anyone gives a damn"

"Will the both of you shut up?" Jake said loudly. "The both of you are the only ones complaining, so give it a rest"

"It's kind of sexy when you get mad" Peyton leaned over and whispered into his ear

"_It's gonna be a great weekend"_ Jake thought to himself

x-x-x

"Are we there yet?" Brooke asked for the fourth time from where she lay on Haley's lap

"Not yet Davis, almost"

"Nate, you said that an hour ago" she whined

"And now we're here"

Brooke sat up and looked out the window "Oh, its beautiful" she exclaimed "Ooh, maybe this weekend won't be that bad after all"

"I can hardly contain my excitement" Lucas muttered sarcastically as Nathan stopped the car in front of the cabin. They all piled out and headed for the front door

"I don't believe your dad just gave this to you guys" Haley said as Nathan held the front door open for everyone

"Well he and mom never use it, so they figured instead of selling it; they'd keep it in the family by giving to me and Luke"

"It's beautiful" Peyton said

"The kitchen's fully loaded, there's a river for fishing, ATV's in the garage, a plasma screen upstairs and a hot tub in the back" Nathan told them

"There's a hot tub" Jake mumbled

"Five bedrooms, take anyone but the master "he said pulling Haley towards him "That one's for me and Hales"

"Let's get to it" Jake said as they all separated to claim their rooms.

x-x-x

"Dinner was great Hales" Jake said as he put his plate into the sink

"I have an idea" Nathan said mischievously "why don't we play I never?"

"What's that?" Jake asked the confusion evident on his face

"You've never played I never?" Peyton said shocked "The game is we all take turns saying things we've never done, and anyone who has, takes a drink"

"Sounds dangerous" Jake said smiling "I'm in"

"Dad has a full bar in back, I'll go get the goods" Lucas said

"O.K, I'll go first" Lucas said after all the drinks had been poured and everyone had a cup in front of them

"I've never…been married"

Nathan and Haley smiled as they looked at each other and took a sip of their drinks at the same time

"My turn" Haley said "I've never been the owner of a multimillion dollar clothing line and designed the best clothes on the planet"

Brooke giggled as she took a sip "Thanks tutor mom"

"Brooke are you already drunk?" Peyton asked laughing

"No" Brooke mumbled "It's just a little buzz…but it's my turn, my turn…I've never…been in love"

They all looked around at each other, not surprised when Nathan, Haley and Peyton all took sips. Lucas cleared his throat and hesitantly brought his cup to his lips. Brooke dropped her cup and Haley took a sharp intake of breath

"Lucas Scott, playboy has been in love" Brooke said laughing "Who's the unlucky girl"

"Stop it Brooke, that's not funny" Nathan snapped

"No, please I'd love to know" she continued "So, did you cheat on her, or was it just an extra good one night stand"

"Brooke" Nathan warned

"Or maybe you got her pregnant, and you have an illegitimate child somewhere and you think you love her"

"She's dead okay!" Lucas barked storming out of the room

"Oh God" Brooke mumbled under her breath

x-x-x


	8. Truth, Bitter truth

_A/N: Whoa guys, the response to last chap was AWESOME! So many reviews so fast! I love you guys! I'll try to give you two chaps today, cross your fingers; the words in italics are Lucas' memories! Enough chitter chatter, here's chapter 8!_

_Chapter 8_

"_**Truth, Bitter Truth"**_

"Oh God" Brooke muttered as she dropped her head into her hands "I'm sorry Nate, I didn't know"

"I know" Nathan said sadly "I' m not mad"

"Should someone go after him?" Haley asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'll-"

"Can I go" Brooke asked cutting him off "I'd really like to apologize"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Brooke"

"Please, let me try" she said softly

"O.K"

x-x-x

"_Passing notes in class Mr. Scott…how about we share this with the class?"_

"_I'd be happy to...it just says Brie, you look amazing…and I can't wait until class is over, so I can look into those green eyes and kiss your perfect lips"_

"_Gabriella? Care to respond"_

_She leaned over, and kissed him softly on the lips_

_Aww, young love… at least you'll be together in detention_

"_So worth it"_

000

"Lucas…"

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now" he said as the memory faded

"I'm so sorry" she said sincerely "sometimes I put my foot in my mouth so badly that it leaves a mark"

He looked at her with a scowl on his face "Go away Penelope"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Do I look like I wanna talk about it?" he snapped

"It always helps me when I talk to someone…please Lucas"

Lucas was silent for a moment and then patted the seat next to him. She sat and waited for him to begin

"Gabriella Montez. She was the most beautiful girl in kindergarten. I fell in love with her on the school bus that first day when she was being teased by Rachel Gatina. I told Rachel to lay off and we became best friends ever since. I stayed by her side through Elementary school, Middle school, and High School. She was valedictorian of our class, she could have gone to any school she wanted but she followed me to Duke. I got a full scholarship and I gave her no choice"

He stopped and Brooke saw him hurriedly swipe at a tear that threatened to fall

"I'm sorry Lu-

"Let me finish" he said cutting her off

"We were inseparable; I never wanted to let her out of my sight, out of my arms. She was sweet, and funny, and brave. And she made me a better man because of it. But that one night…changed everything. I had a game. Championship game, we were losing. I was playing terrible, and it was because she wasn't there, I kept looking for her, and I was mad at her because she wasn't there. We lost that night, and I was furious, I kept calling but she wouldn't answer her phone…then Nathan called. Said Brie had gotten into an accident. She was already gone when we got to the hospital. Doctors said she was speeding, lost control…she died because she was trying to get to that stupid game, stupid game that I told her she couldn't miss. She was dying and I was mad at her. I didn't even get to say goodbye damn it"

She pulled him into her arms as the tears started to fall.

"I'm fine" he said trying to push her away

"No, you're not, there's nothing wrong with letting it out, you can't hold it all in Luke" she said holding onto him tightly "Let it go, it wasn't your fault"

"It was my fault; you don't know anything about it." He broke into sobs as she stroked his hair "I'm so sorry" she whispered as the tears began to fall down her face "I'm so sorry

x-x-x

Brooke awoke with a splitting headache. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them again.

"Damn sunlight" she muttered trying to sit up. She rubbed the sleep out of here eyes and trudged to the bathroom "Brooke Davis will never have another drink again"

"That's what you said last week" Peyton said sticking her head through the bathroom door "Brooke Davis always drinks again"

"Oh shut up…And can someone answer the damn phone"

Peyton laughed "The phone's not ringing honey"

"Oh god" Brooke groaned as she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the toilet.

"I'll go make you some coffee" she said "and take a shower, you smell like liquor"

"Gee thanks" she mumbled

x-x-x

Brooke walked slowly into the large kitchen dressed in snug black jeans, a purple tank top, and her long hair in a high ponytail.

"You're my savior" she smiled as Peyton put the tall cup of coffee in front of her

"So how did it go last night?" Peyton asked

Brooke took a deep breath "I'm an idiot…he really loved her…Gabriella, that was her name…I really messed up P. Sawyer"

"Hey, stop feeling sorry for yourself…you're Brooke Davis...fix it"

"How? I can't take back what I said"

"I know that" she said sternly "Make it up to him"

"He hates me…even more now than before…he won't wanna even look at me and I can't say that I blame him"

"He talked to you last night, didn't he?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Look Brooke, make it up to him, show him you're sorry and you're not the ice queen hag that you think he is…and maybe you'll come to find out that he isn't such an asshole after all"

"Yeah, let's not jump to conclusions now" she muttered

x-x-x

"Lucas, can I talk to you?"

"Penelope, last night was a lapse of judgment on my part…just because I told you about Brie does not mean we're best friends, or that I even like you now, because I don't so let's go back to simply tolerating each other like we're used to"

"Look, I wanna make it up to you for what I said"

"You don't have to" he shrugged "I'm over it"

"I know…but I want to…plus it'd probably be good if we go out somewhere so we can get some pictures shot"

"I guess you're right"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked finally looking up at her

"It's a surprise, just be ready at 8" she said a mischievous gleam in her eyes

x-x-x


	9. Brave New World

_A/N: Don't forget to review! Love you guys! Any ideas you guys have for the story 'd love to hear them, next chap, I'll put in some requested Naley, and the return back home!_

_Chapter 9_

"_**Brave New World"**_

"Where are you taking him?

"Well I thought we'd do something fun, I'm gonna try and make him laugh, so I thought we'd go to a bar"

"We're in the middle of nowhere, where the hell did you find a bar?" Haley asked bewildered

"I googled it" she said as she slipped on her boots. "What do you think?" she asked as she looked over herself in the tight purple sweater, and snug dark jeans she wore.

"You look hot as usual" Peyton told her "Try not to say anything stupid tonight"

"I won't" she smiled "Wish me luck…I'm gonna need it"

She walked out into the night and smiled as Lucas held the door of the small black mustang open for her.

"Since it's a surprise…I'm driving" she said as she grabbed the keys from his hand "What are you waiting for…get in Scott"

He laughed as he slid into the front seat and watched as she gracefully got behind the wheel and started the car "So you're not gonna tell me where we're going…I mean there can't be a lot of options since we're a million miles away from civilization"

"Don't be so sure" she said kinking an eyebrow

"Is this the part where you kill me and bury my body?"

"No silly, that doesn't come until later" she winked

She turned the radio dial and squealed "Ooh, I love this song!"

"_Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find…_Come on Lucas sing with me"

"I don't think so"

"Come on, I know you want to"__

"No one else can feel it for you, Only you can let it in, No one else, no one else, Can speak the words on your lips, Drench yourself in words unspoken, Live your life with arms wide open, Today is where your book begins, The rest is still unwritten

"You sound almost as bad as me" Brooke said laughing

"Yeah, Brie always said I was tone deaf, she was the one with the amazing voice"

"Your voice changes"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"Every time you talk about her" she continued "your voice changes, I can tell you really loved her"

"I did" he said staring straight ahead of him

x-x-x

"You look great in that bathing suit"

"Thanks" Peyton said a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I don't believe they really have a hot tub, this place must have cost a fortune…but it is beautiful"

"You sure are" Jake said softly his gaze never leaving Peyton

She blushed again

"I know it hasn't been long since we've been seeing each other Peyton, but I feel as if I've known you all my life"

"Will you stop?" she said smiling

"What I'm trying to say is, I want you to be mine…officially…will you be my girlfriend?"

"I feel like I'm in high school again" she said laughing

"God, I know" he muttered

"No, I'd love to be your girlfriend Jake Jagielski"

"Yeah?" he said pulling her into his arms "I was hoping you'd say that he said as he tilted her head up to meet his and kissed her softly

x-x-x

"I believe that's the second time I've kicked your ass in pool Mr. Scott" Brooke laughed as she took a sip of her beer

"I can't believe your butler taught you how to play pool, I thought you were one of those girls who did pageants, and had sleep overs and played with Barbies"

"Oh I did all that too" she winked

"You keep on surprising me Penelope"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that" she said

"We can't always get what we want can we?" he asked as he leaned over the table and made another shot "Where did Penelope come from anyway?"

"My grandma" she said softly "Well my Nellie, that's what I called her, Grandma made her sound too old, but she was my best friend…my parents weren't really home when I was younger, so she took care of me whenever she could. She's the only real family I had other than Peyton and Haley…she died three years ago…Cancer"

"I'm sorry Brooke"

"It's O.K; it still hurts but not as much"

"Your parents weren't home a lot" he asked bewildered "I thought you and your mom were the best of friends, she was furious when that rumor broke it"

"She was furious because she doesn't want her reputation smeared. Her daughter being another one night stand of Lucas Scott would have been too much to bear"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't know"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" she said kinking here eyebrow again

"Like what?"

"Like…I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning at night, and until the fourth grade I called squirrels squellers"

He laughed

"And I love beating boys at pool"

Lucas laughed again. "Oh my God, a smile" Brooke said sarcastically "Is Lucas Scott actually having fun with the ice queen hag?"

"O.K, so maybe I may have been a little harsh calling you a hag"

"And don't forget ice queen and shrew" she put in

'O.K, O.K so I was a lot harsh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that stuff"

"And I shouldn't have said you couldn't have been in love, I can tell that you really did love Gabriella, and I think that's beautiful"

"Thanks" he said smiling at her "I walked out before I could see if you drank…have you ever been in love?"

"No" she said quickly "Never"

"You answered pretty fast there" he said amused "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, look can we just drop it" she said annoyed

"You know, someone once told me that it's better if you talk about it, and don't hold thing s in"

"Oh so now you wanna listen to me" she muttered "look, there's nothing to talk about, I thought I was in love, turns out I wasn't, that was it…see, no big deal"

"Liar"

She looked up at him and he smiled at her "If you don't wanna talk about it, it's O.K, but I can tell he hurt you…and no one deserves that…not even you Penelope" he said sincerely

"Thanks Luke" she said "How about another game"

"Oh no" he groaned

x-x-x

"Hales, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas said taking a seat next to her on the sofa

"Sure" she said closing the B. Davis magazine she was reading "What's on your mind?"

"Umm, I know you and Brooke are best friends…so I figured you could tell me, has she been hurt…by a guy…been cheated on, I don't know, maybe he broke up with her?"

"Why do you wanna know? Did she say something?"

"Maybe, I could kinda tell by the look she got in her eyes"

"Luke, she'd kill me if I told you"

"She doesn't have to know" he answered

"I can't Luke…I'm sorry…you like her don't you?"

"What, no" he said loudly "Hell no, I can't stand her, I just wanted to know if she was O.K"

"Yeah sure" she said winking at him

x-x-x


	10. The hero dies in this one

A/N: I really hope I made it up to you guys for taking so long to update last week, I think this is the third update for the day

_A/N: I really hope I made it up to you guys for taking so long to update last week, I think this is the third update for the day! Yay me! Lol, I know I said they'd be going home this chap, but I pushed it back to the next one. Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm happy you guys like the story...Shout out to brucas224, ravencheerleader, flipflopgal and crazynakedsexpart69, there's so more Jeyton in here just for you!_

_Chapter 10_

"_**The Hero Dies in this one"**_

_I want you to know something Luke, if anything ever happens to me, if you ever lose me; I want you to know how happy you made me, how I'll always be with you_

_Nothing's gonna happen to you_

_I know, but if anything ever does, I want you to know how happy you made me Lucas Scott, and I want you to promise me that you'll find love, and make someone else as happy as you made me_

_Brie, nothing's gonna happ-_

_Just promise me Luke_

_O.K, I promise_

x-x-x

"_I miss you Brie"_ Lucas thought softly to himself as he shook the longtime memory from his head. He grabbed his towel and headed towards the hot tub _"A relaxing soak in the hot tub, that's exactly what I need"_ he smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him. The smile faded from his lips and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Brooke in a skimpy hot pink bikini, eyes closed, her hair in a high ponytail, her head rested on the back of the hot tub

"_Damn, she's gorgeous" _he thought to himself as he walked towards her. "Funny meeting you here"

"Go away Scott" she mumbled without opening her eyes

He slipped into the hot tub, a smirk on his face "That's some bathing suit you've got on there"

She opened her eyes and made a face at him

"What you thinking about?" he asked as he settled more comfortably into the tub

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't make it a habit of calling me a liar"

"Then stop lying to me, why are you scared to tell me about him?"

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

_We are finished_

_Look, let me explain_

_No, I cannot believe that you'd be such a hateful scumbag that you'd cheat on me with my best friend_

_Brooke, let me explain_

_No, I can't believe I was actually starting to think you were a decent guy_

_I'm sorry, it happened so fast, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking_

_Well, what a surprise_

_Brooke, please don't let us end here, I was mad at you, and I was in a dark place, I'm sorry_

_Yeah, you are sorry, so why don't you crawl back into your dark little place and die there_

_X0x0x0_

"Brooke, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said as the memory faded "What were you saying?"

"I said I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but you can talk to me"

"I guess you did tell me about Gabriella so the it's the least I can do" she said reluctantly "O.K here goes; I don't think it was an epic love like yours. I did love him though. I don't think he knows how much I loved him though. Chase, that's his name, I met him sophomore year. I was known as Brooke Davis, the school slut. If you wanted to get laid, I was your girl. But then Chase came along and he saw the real me, he saw what no other guy stayed around long enough to see. I fell for him hard. Really hard, and really fast and for a while it was perfect. He made me feel safe, he made me feel loved. But then senior year, I remember it like it was yesterday, I was about to tell him I wanted to college with him, we had gotten into a huge argument about it the night before and I wanted to apologize. I went to his house and went around back and opened his bedroom door like I always did. There they were on his bed, him and Peyton.

"Peyton" Lucas said shocked

"Yeah" she said sadly "They said it was a mistake. He called her to ask help about me and it just happened. To this day, I still have the picture of the both of them in my head"

"You forgave her?" he asked surprised

She shrugged "Not right away, at one point I thought we'd never be friends again, but she's my best friend always has, always will be and nothing and no one's gonna change that, she and Haley have been there for me when I had no one else, they're my family."

"That's great Brooke"

She smiled at him "But there you have it, I know it doesn't compare to the pain you went through but it hurt pretty bad"

"Don't do that, I know he hurt you…and he was an idiot for that"

"Thanks" she said smiling at him again "This is weird"

"What is?" he asked confused

"This…Us getting along, it's like we're in an alternate universe or something"

"I think it's the place, I guess it is kind of an alternate universe, home feels like a million miles away."

"I don't wanna leave" she said softly

"Me either" he said inching closer towards her "I wish we could stay here forever." His face was inches away from hers now and she could feel the tingle of his breath on her cheeks

"What are you doing Lucas?" she whispered

"No idea" he said bringing his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever had. He pulled her closer as she ran through her hands through his damp hair.

"No" she said quickly pulling away, her hands on his chest "We can't do this"

"Why not" he said resting his forehead on hers

"Because I won't be another notch in your belt Lucas" she said harshly pulling away from him

"Brooke"

"No" she said shaking her head. She grabbed her towel and quickly stepped out of the tub and wrapped it around her.

"Damn it" Lucas muttered as he watched her walk away not looking back once

x-x-x

"Peyton, come on, it's our last night here, we gotta go"

"I'm coming" she called out" I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet. I'm being a total girl"

He turned as he heard the bathroom door open. "Wow" he said as she emerged in a dark green tube dress that fell just above her knees. "Total girl is right" he said as he walked towards her "It's a good thing that we're taking it slow right"

"Yeah slow" she whispered as he pulled her into his arms

"Slow" he said again as his lips met hers. She slipped his jacket off and he led her to the bed

"Are you sure?" he whispered as she nibbled on his ear

"Positive" she said crushing her lips to his

x-x-x

"This weekend was amazing" Haley said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup

"I don't believe it's over"

"It's not over yet" she grinned "one more night"

"We should get going, I'll go see if everyone's ready

"_Damn, my girl's hot"_ he though to himself as he looked back to see Haley bending down to zip up her boots. He walked towards Peyton's bedroom and knocked on the door "You guys ready" He smiled as he heard shuffling and giggles

"Yeah, we'll be out in a second" Peyton called out.

"O.K" he said laughing. He turned and almost bumped into Lucas "Hey man, I was just about to see if you were ready"

"Yeah, can we get going" he mumbled

"What's your problem?"

"No problem, I just think we should get going"

"We will, have you seen Brooke?"

"No" he muttered "I haven't seen the princess" he said sarcastically

"I'm right here Nate" she said as they both turned toward the sound of her voice.

"Wow Brooke…you look…amazing" Nate said smiling "doesn't she look great Luke" Nathan asked turning to his brother

"I guess she looks O.K" Lucas shrugged "I'll be in the car" he said walking towards the front door

"Asshole" Brooke mumbled under her breath

"I heard you princess" he said as he slammed the door behind him

"Did something happen between you two?" Nathan asked curiously

"No" Brooke answered "It's always a challenge to tolerate him"  
"Yeah, but you two have been getting along these past few days, I just thought it would last"

"Yeah, I guess not" she said softly


	11. Are you true?

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I haven't had a moment to myself the whole day, thanks for all the great reviews

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I haven't had a moment to myself the whole day, thanks for all the great reviews! You guys really do make me smile! ____ Lol but enough chit chat, here's the next chap, I hope I don't disappoint, don't forget to review!_

_Chapter 11_

"_**Are you true?"**_

"Brooke you really do look amazing" Haley said smiling as she hopped into the backseat of Nathan's SUV next to Peyton

"Thanks Tutor mom" she said glancing down at the short blue strapless dress she wore.

"You look amazing too baby" Jake whispered into Peyton's ear "And I can't wait until we get back home so I can take it all off you"

"Stop it" she said softly so only he could hear a blush creeping up her cheeks

"God you're beautiful" he said his eyes never leaving hers.

"So Brooke, what is this place?" Nathan asked looking back at Brooke

"It's a bar, It's called "The Green Room" I took Lucas there last night, and we had a blast, the music's great, the bartender's awesome and the dancing's hot" she said winking

"I can't wait" Haley grinned "Are you excited Luke"  
"Yeah, I'm trying hard to contain myself right now" he muttered sarcastically

"Ignore him" Brooke said smiling "We're gonna have a great night"

x-x-x

"I don't believe you found this place Tigger" Haley smiled as they entered the bar. "This place looks amazing"

"Come on ladies" Brooke said tugging on Peyton's arm "Let's get on the floor"

Nathan, Jake and Lucas found seats and watched as the girls headed for the dance floor.

"I don't know if I want them out there without us" Nathan said uneasily

"They'll be fine" Lucas muttered "We can see them from here"

"I guess you're right" he said hesitantly "So what went down with you and Brooke"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused

"Luke, you're my brother, and I know you like the back of my hand, you were starting to like her, something changed…what happened?"

"I kissed her" he blurted out

"You kissed her?" Jake said loudly

"I don't know what I was thinking, one minute we're talking and the next minute I'm practically trying to eat her alive"

"Well" Nathan said stifling a laugh "I still don't see what the problem is"

"The problem is she pushed me away" Lucas muttered "She said she doesn't want to be another notch on my belt"

"Well I can't say that I blame her" Jake piped in

"Is that all you want from her Luke" Nathan asked curiously "Do you just want her to be another one of Lucas Scott's conquests"

"I don't know man" Lucas shrugged "Usually if the girl's not interested I move on to the next one, but I can't get her out of my head, I can't forget the way she felt in my arms"

"That means you like her little brother" Nathan explained "You actually have feelings for her, feelings that go beyond how she looks and that you want to get her in bed, I'd say that's progress for you"

"This hasn't happened to me since-"

"Since Gabby" Nathan interrupted him "Look Luke, I know after we lost her, you said you never wanted to feel that way about anyone again but I look at Haley and what I feel for her and I think everyone should have someone to love, and to love them back"

"Whoa, what's all this talk about love" Lucas mumbled "I just said maybe I like her a little bit"  
"Give it a chance Luke, I have a good feeling about Brooke Davis"

"LOOK I SAID I DON'T WANNA DANCE WITH YOU"

"That sounds like Brooke right now" Lucas said rising to his feet "I'll be right back" he said already halfway to the dance floor

"Come on baby, it's only one dance, I know you want to" Lucas clenched his fists as he saw the tall dark haired man pulling Brooke towards him as Peyton and Haley watched helplessly as Brooke tried to push him away

"I believe she said no" Lucas said struggling to keep his arms firmly at his side.

"And who the hell are you?"

"That's not important, now you have five seconds to let go of her before you have a permanent imprint of my foot up your ass"

"Look this one's mine, you're gonna have to find someone else" he answered still holding on tightly to Brooke's arm

"Look Lucas" Brooke said weakly "Don't do anything craz-"

Before she could finish her sentence Lucas' fist had already collided with the man's face sending him sprawling to the floor. She winced as Haley dragged her arm pulling her out of the crowd who had started to scatter after Lucas' punch

"Wait, we can't leave Lucas" Brooke said looking back to see if he was behind them

"He'll be fine" Peyton said breathlessly as they pushed their way through the crowd

"Girls, over here" they heard Jake call out from a side exit

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked worriedly as Jake ushered them outside

"He went to get Lucas, come on, we'll go wait in the car, they'll be fine" he said as he led them to the car  
"LUCAS!" Nathan shouted over the crowd "Over here man"

"Where are the girls?" Lucas asked worriedly

"I told Jake to take them to the car" he answered "let's get out of here"

x-x-x

"So are you gonna go talk to him?"

"I don't want to" Brooke mumbled

"We don't know what would have happened if he hadn't stepped in Brooke" Peyton said sternly "The least you could do is say thanks"  
"Fine" Brooke muttered as she went in search of Lucas. "Have you seen him?" she asked as she passed Haley and Nathan on the sofa

"He's outside" Nathan told her

"Thanks" she said heading towards the door. She spotted him sitting on the grass staring into space. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. She took a seat next to him and looked up into the sky

"You know, you can never see the stars like this back home" he said softly "it's beautiful out here"

"Thank you" she said softly

"Did he hurt you?" he said turning to face her

"No, I'm fine" she said smiling weakly

"I'm sorry Brooke"

"For what" she asked the confusion evident on her face

"For the kiss, I shouldn't have done that, it was way out of line" he told her

"It's O.K, it's not like I didn't kiss you back" she said quietly avoiding his gaze

"You're cold" he said as the wind picked up and she began to shiver. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders

"Thank you" she said quietly looking up at him

"I don't just want you to be a notch on my belt"

"What?"

"I like you Brooke, I really like you"

She smiled at him "This is hard for you isn't it?"

"And you're not going to make it any easier are you"

"Nope" she grinned

"I don't really know how to do this" he said uneasily

"Do you want me to go steady with you Luke" she teased

"Kill me now" he muttered under his breath "I wanna get to know you Brooke" he said taking her hand in his

"I wanna get to know you too Luke"

x-x-x

"That's the last one" Jake said as he threw the last of Brooke's many suitcases into the back of the truck

"I don't believe we're leaving already" Haley said sadly "I'm gonna miss this place":

"We can come back" Nathan said as he helped her into the car "I promise"


	12. Can't stop this thing we've started

_A/N: I'm sorry guys for the long wait, things have been crazy, I haven't had a chance to even sleep but hopefully I can finish this out in the next two weeks bcus I have an idea for a new story!! But enough talk, here's the next chap! It's gonna be all Brucas, next chap, I'll give you some of the girls' friendship, and some Naley! Don't forget to review_

_Chapter 12_

"_**Can't stop this thing we've started"**_

Lucas and Brooke spent the week after returning from the cabin almost inseparable. They would take long walks through the park, talk until they ran out of topics, and spend long hours in Lucas' hot tub. Lucas watched Brooke move around the kitchen, he sat on a kitchen stool with his back pressed against the island and watched her prepare the steak on the silver granite countertop, the spaghetti sauce - all the while speaking to him about random things. They had laughed and joked – had a few heated debates about pointless topics and spoke about their childhoods, all the while she chopped and diced the herbs, put on the pasta and he sipped at the Merlot he had poured for them both. She didn't talk about her parents – not at all. Instead she spoke about her friendship with Haley and Peyton and how much they meant to her.

"They always used to tease me" she laughed "Because I was talking about my husband and my dream house ever since I was seven"

"And what did that look like?" he asked.

"My dream house?" She dipped the spoon into the pot and tasted the sauce. After sprinkling some more salt and paprika she said, "Geez Luke, you can't seriously expect me to remember that. I was seven"

He smiled, "I don't know. I remember the way I plotted out my life when I was seven."

Brooke laughed

It dripped like honey – filled him like smoke.

"Really?" she asked whilst washing the spoon under the faucet near to the stove – then she dipped it back into the pot and turned to face him, "how did you see yourself?"

Before he could speak she pushed the spoon towards him.

"Tell me if you like it like this."

He opened his mouth to taste.

"Good," he said eventually then gulped at the wine, "but you could have warned me to blow on it."

She smiled sweetly, "Don't blame me for your lack of noticing the obvious."

He laughed. She turned towards him once more and kissed him softly.

"What's that for?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It could be for various things – a kiss to make it better, a kiss because you are a big dummy…"

He pulled her down towards him and kissed her again, "You are a mean, mean woman."

"Granted."

"But… oh so beautiful."

She smiled, "You are just saying that because I'm cooking dinner."

Lucas gave a sheepish smile and lowered his tone conspiringly, "What do I have to say to make you consider dessert?"

"I'm sure you can think of something."

And then she was back up – checking on pots, lowering this – raising that; looking for plates.

"Intelligent, outspoken, fiercely loyal, perceptive, damn sexy…"

Brooke laughed, "Go ahead, I'm sure my ego could use a little more stroking."

"Sweet," he said then after a short pause, "nah I take that back. I don't need dessert so bad that I'm going to purge my conscience."

She feigned upset and hurt – then laughed along with him.

"So go ahead," she said eventually, "how did you see your life at seven."

"I always saw myself in the NBA, playing alongside Nate; I was never allowed to want anything else"

"I'm sorry Luke" she said quietly

"Don't be…I would have probably always wanted this, I love basketball, it's my life"

Brooke began turning off the pots and setting the plates. After she was finished his she handed it to him. They ate in silence then eventually started talking about music and movies, sports and cars. When they were finished she said, "I am going to have a bath. You know the cardinal domestic rule right?"

"Cardinal domestic rule?" he echoed.

She nodded, "Yea. I cook – you wash up."

And with that, she was off. He watched her walk from the kitchen, her yellow-off the shoulder dress swaying with her and he couldn't help but smile. If it was any other woman time would have been up for whatever it was they were doing together– yet for reasons unknown to him, she was the only woman who had ever fit – just like that. In illogical, unexplainable ways, they fit. He thought as he cleared away the dishes. The Scott name and later his money had taught him during his early adult life that women would come flocking. They would struggle to gain his approval – be anything he wanted them to be. And yes, never correct him – not even if he was dead wrong. He could imagine Brooke's response if she could have heard his thoughts. No, he never would have imagined himself fitting with someone who had no qualms about calling him a 'self-consumed jerk'.

After he finished with the dishes – he settled in the living-room and was lounging on the couch flicking through his DVD collection when she sauntered back into the room. He had never remembered anyone making cotton-pajamas so sexy.

"I feel nice and fresh," she said with a laugh, flopping down beside him, "I think we should watch a movie."

He smiled, "We should. You pick the movie while I shower."

She nodded

Lucas allowed the streams of hot water to run over him. His thoughts were on Gabriella.

He smiled to himself as he realized he was finally coming to peace with her death. No longer did he want break down when he thought of her. Brooke had done that. He stood there allowing the water to run over, tried to wash the hurt away.

When he finally returned to the living room, Brooke was on the sofa watching the TV… the DVD case for "Lucky Number Slevin" was strewn to the side. During the movie he was able to appreciate her little annoying habits – her asking questions midway through or talking to the characters as if her instructions or demeaning comments would make a difference in their actions

"Wanna sleep over" he asked as the movie ended

"I'm not ready for that Luke" she said softly

"I'm not asking to have sex with you Brooke, I just don't want you to go, all we have to do is sleep…I promise"

She smiled at him "O.K"

They eased into bed together and his arms reached around her, pulling her body closer. "Can I just hold you...pretty girl?"

She nodded.

He smiled and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Then she rested her head on his chest and they lay there in silence – listening to the wind blow and the crickets chirp and the sounds of their breathing. After a while she sighed, "My dream house." She stopped and yawned before continuing slowly, "It was large and with yellow brick, and a huge back yard – a pool and some trees… rosebushes out in front."

He lay there while she fell into slumber – pondering on why exactly he wanted nothing greater than to grant her that wish.


	13. The quiet things that no one ever knows

_A/N: You guys are the best reviewers ever! Shout outs to my faithfuls! Brucas224, flipflopgal, ok, crazynakedsexpart69, brucas10, ravencheerleader, othfan326, if I forgot anyone, I'm sorry, I'll get you next time, but here's the next chap, I hope you like it, next chap some Jeyton(no I haven't forgotten about them) and some Bramie love!_

_Chapter 13_

"_**The quiet things that no one ever knows"**_

He had loved Gabriella with all his heart but he had never watcher her sleep. He had never felt compelled to. But that next morning, he couldn't tear himself away from Brooke. She looked so different once all the gears in her mind stop turning; peaceful, almost angelic. He was not prepared for the overwhelming tenderness he felt for her, it was neither logical nor healthy. Lucas stroked her hair. She had unlocked a little part of him that had been dead for over a year. A part of him that had died when Gabriella did

There had been women since Gabby; of course they had. But he had never had the urge to spend all day with them – to hold their hand while they walked. He had never felt his stomach twist into knots when those other women smiled; and he was scared; scared out of his mind.

"Stop watching me like that," she said groggily, stretching a bit.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said with a little smile.

"Yeah I was," she said again, "until I could feel you staring at me."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "How about some chocolate chip pancakes"

"I love chocolate chip pancakes, you know where everything is right?" he grinned

She kinked her eyebrow

"O.K, O.K I'm on it he said" kissing her on her forehead one last time before slipping out of bed.

x-x-x

"I don't know Hales, every time I ask him about it, he says they're fine and changes the subject"

"Brooke does the same thing" Haley said quietly to Nathan as she lay in his arms "She's been like this ever since Chase, she always holds things in and Peyton and I have to drag it out of her"

"It's tomorrow" Nathan muttered

"What's tomorrow?"

"The anniversary of Gabby's death tomorrow makes 5 years since she's been gone"  
"Oh no" Haley said sincerely "I wonder if Brooke knows"

"He doesn't talk about it; I don't think he's told her"

"Do you think I should let her know" she asked

"I think she should" he said quietly

x-x-x

"It's been way too long since we've done this" Brooke said happily as she placed the carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream on the coffee table complete with three spoons sticking out.

"Well someone's been a little too busy for us" Peyton said grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl that sat on her lap

"I know" Brooke said sarcastically "Hales you really should find more time to spend with us"

"Nice try tigger" Haley grinned "What's going on with you and Lucas anyway?"

"Nothing really" she shrugged "we're just having fun"

"So why can't you look us in they eye" Peyton asked grabbing another handful of popcorn

"Luke's a great guy" she told them "I like him"

"You like him? That's it?"

"What you think I love him?" she laughed "There's no way I love Lucas Scott"

"If you say so" Haley said

"I do…now can we please get to the movie?"

"Do we really have to watch the notebook again?" Peyton whined

"Oh stop complaining Goldilocks; we watched your horror movie last time"

"We've seen the notebook ten times Brooke"

"And it never gets old"

x-x-x

"Sorry, I'm late" Nathan said easing into the booth opposite Lucas, I had to wait on my mom…she was on a date with Sk-well you know who"

"You still can't say it huh?" Lucas laughed

"It still gives me the creeps man" Nathan said glancing at the menu

"So it's been a while since I've seen you"

"Yeah it has been a while" Lucas said simply "Have you ever tried the three cheese pasta?" He looked up waiting for an answer from Nathan who was staring at the television above their heads "What are you looking at man?"

"_and Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis more affectionately knows as Brucas were spotted canoodling outside Manor Park just last week. The pair looked more dreamy eyed than ever and one can only wonder if these two are in it for the long haul. We all know Mr. Scott has never held on to anyone this long, at least not since the tragic death of his five year girlfriend Gabriella Montez who was killed in a car accident 5 years ago tomorrow, but we're all hoping that Brucas is here to stay. I'm Katherine Sparks and this is Channel 9."_

"We were not canoodling" Lucas muttered under his breath

"They had pictures Lucas" Nathan laughed taking a sip of his drink "You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, don't you" he shrugged "She's beautiful, smart, sexy…who wouldn't like her?"

"You know what I mean Luke"

"Look, I'm scared, I'm terrified because I haven't felt this way since Brie, I didn't think it was ever going to again and I don't know what to do"

"Tell her how you feel" Nathan suggested

"I don't know myself how I feel"

"and she probably feels the same way, look I was scared to tell Haley I loved her, I thought she was going to laugh in my face, but I did it, and it turns out she loved me back…tell her Luke"

x-x-x

"It always gets me" Brooke said wiping at the tears falling from her eyes as the movie ended.

"Me too" Haley sniffled

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER"

"What, where…" she shot up

"I don't believe you fell asleep again" Brooke chided

"You guys know I hate this stupid movie…it puts the chick in chick flick, and next time I choose the movie"

"Oh, I'm so excited" Brooke mumbled

"Yeah, you should be"

"Tigger, I have something to tell you" Haley said uneasily

"What is it?" Brooke asked concerned

"It's about Lucas"

"Look Hales, I really don't wann-

"and Gabriella" she said before Brooke could continue

"What about her?"

"Tomorrow makes five years since she died"

"Oh…I didn't know…he didn't tell me" she said unable to meet Haley's concerned gaze

"Nate said he doesn't talk about it to anybody, you shouldn't feel bad"

"I'm not just anybody" she said quietly

"It's not easy for him tigger, he probably feels like he's betraying her"  
"Should I say something to him or should I wait until he tells me" she asked her best friends

Haley looked at Peyton

"I think you should wait until he says something to you" Peyton told her "But if he never does, then ask him about it, let him know that you're there for him if he needs you and you know he's hurting"

"I hope he talks to me" she said softly resting her head on Haley's lap "I hope he lets me in"


	14. You're gonna need someone on your side

_Chapter 14_

"_**You're gonna need someone on your side"**_

"_Dance with me"_

"_There's no music" Lucas said confused_

"_We'll make our own" Gabby said taking his hand and resting her head on his chest. She started humming a slow melody as they twirled around her small dorm room_

"_I love you Gabby" Lucas whispered as he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze_

"_I love you too Luke" _

Lucas sat on his bed, his head in his hands sobbing. He had been ignoring his cell phone all day, and refused to answer the doorbell which had been ringing non-stop. He looked down at the pictures spread across his bed. Pictures of Gabby alone, them together

_God, I miss you Brie_

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone once again and he glanced at the I.D. _Pretty Girl_

'_Damn it' _he muttered hitting the reject button yet again

x-x-x

Brooke cursed under her breath as she once again heard Lucas' voicemail

'_Hey you've reached Lucas, I can't get to my phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you'_

"Hey Luke, it's me…again… you're not answering your phone, and I'm really worried about you, could you just let me know you're O.K, a text, a call…something…please Luke, don't shut me out" She ended the call and lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"_Brooke, we're going for a walk, put on some jeans and a shirt" Lucas called out towards Brooke_

"_That is what I'm putting on" she shouted out "O.K I'm ready"_

"_How do you do it?"_

"_Do what?" she asked the confusion evident on her face_

"_Make jeans and a sweater beautiful"_

_He smiled as the blush crept up her cheeks_

"_No smart comment" he teased_

"_Let's go Scott" she said pulling him out the door_

x-x-x

Lucas sat up in bed and picked up his cell phone from his side table. He dialed the number he know knew with his eyes closed and smiled at the worry he heard in her voice "I'm fine…I promise, I'm sorry I took so long to call" he reassured her

"I was worried about you Luke" Brooke said relieved to hear his voice

"I know, I just needed to spend the day alone"

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked nervously

"I'd love to talk to you Brooke" he said sincerely

"I'll be right over"

x-x-x

"I'm coming" Lucas called out heading towards the front door. He smiled as he opened to find Brooke standing in front of him dressed in a light green sweater dress and a large oversized purse on her arm "God you're beautiful" he said pulling her into his arms for a tight hug. He led her to his sofa and pulled her into his lap.

"I wish I could have visited her grave" he said softly

"where is she buried?"

"back in Tree Hill" he told her

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely

"thanks for coming Brooke, I needed you"

"I'm here for you Luke" she said resting her forehead on his "are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the Lakers are always tough to beat but we'll be fine"

"I'd love to see some pictures of Gabby" Brooke said quietly

"I'd love to show you some" he smiled at her

x-x-x

The arena began filling up as people filed in, Right behind the empty benches where the Knicks would soon sit Haley with Jamie holding tightly to her hand walked in closely followed by Peyton.

"Where's Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked once they settled into their seats. "She probably went to tell Uncle Lucas good luck, she's his good luck charm remember?"

"Is she gonna sit with us when she's done with Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked expectantly

"She sure is buddy" Haley said squeezing his shoulder "You can save her that seat right next to you"

x-x-x

"Guys, 5 minutes 'till game time!" the coach's voice echoed and bounced from the lockers in the Knicks locker room.

Lucas stayed seated in front of his locker checking his cell phone yet again. After a quick call to Haley and the others, he had kept checking his phone willing Brooke to call _"she said she was coming" _he muttered to himself _"stop worrying_

"Hey, stop worrying" Nathan told him "I'm sure she's on her way"

"I really hope so" he said not convinced

"Must be one heck of a girl to get _you_ so nervous," their teammate Max said noticing Lucas' worried expression

"Sure is," Nathan answered for him

"Hey Scott! You have a visitor!" Lucas heard the coach call out "He shot up and hurriedly walked to the locker room door. He couldn't help the smile as soon as he saw her "You made it"

"I promised I would," Brooke smiled. Lucas grinned, his eyes instinctively doing a slow trial down her body -something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. She wore a red V-necked sweater, a pair of form fitting black jeans tucked neatly underneath a pair of ankle high boots for the still chilly February air. Her hair fell in wild curls around her shoulders, the way he loved it most.

"So _you're_ the special lady he's been stressing over, I can see why" Max smiled as he passed them heading inside the arena

"Get your butt inside Scott" the coach shouted from the back of the locker room

"That's my cue, I gotta go, I'm really glad you came" he smiled

She smiled and stood on her toes to pull him into her arms, "you'll do great," she whispered. Lucas grinned, taking a deep breath of the vanilla shampoo she wore with a hint of that perfume that always that drove him crazy.

He watched her head inside and couldn't help the goofy grin on his face.

"Looks like someone's in a better mood now" Jake laughed

x-x-x

"_5 minutes on the clock at the end of the fourth quarter, and the Knicks are leading by 2, Bryant heads down the court but, Scott's closing in on him, 1 minute left on the clock, and oh Scott's got the ball, 30 seconds to go and he's at half court, he sets up for the shot and…..it's good…it's good! The Knicks have done it, they're in the finals! _

Lucas immediately looking up searching for the one person whom his eyes were drawn to almost magnetically. Brooke was up and jumping along side Peyton, Haley and Jamie. She stood out against them all to him, her face flushed with excitement. Her eyes had never left him throughout the entire game.

"_And of course he's heading straight to his lovely lady and she's in his arms, those two are the cutest since TomKat… but there you have it folks, we'll see you next week when the Knicks take on the San Antonio Spurs._

"You were great," Brooke smiled, looking up at Lucas

"I was, wasn't I"

"Show off" she teased "Go shower, I'll wait outside"

He tilted her chin up and softly brushed his lips against hers

He watched her walk off and smiled to himself _'God, she's gorgeous'_

x-x-x

"I can't wait until I'm in the NBA just like Daddy and Uncle Lucas" Jamie said as they all sat on a bench outside waiting for the guys to get out of the showers

"You'll be a great basketball player one day" Brooke smiled at him picking him up and putting him on her lap

"I know" he said arrogantly

"You're such a Scott" Haley laughed

"Aunt Brooke, do you love Uncle Lucas?"

"Whoa, where did you get that from?" she asked surprised

"You cheered the loudest for him when he made a shot, and every time someone pushed him you'd use the D word and the S word that I'm not supposed to say"

"Well I care about your Uncle Luke, but it's not love buddy" she told him

"I think you guys should be in love, it'd be cool"

"James Lucas Scott, you're quite a guy" she laughed


	15. Crying won't help you

_A/N: hey guys, sorry I didn't update soon, I had some things to take care of but here's the next chap, I hope you like it, Thanks for the great reviews, they make me smile =) keep em' coming!_

_Chapter 15_

"_**Crying won't help you"**_

Brooke rested her cards on the small coffee table "Royal flush"

"Not again." Lucas tossed his cards onto the cushion between them. He sprawled against the back of the sofa and looked at her carefully "Can I beat you at anything"

"Basketball maybe"

"Maybe"

"You never know, I might be able to kick your butt at that too" she said kinking her eyebrow. She glanced out his window into the darkness "I should go"

"I don't want you to"

"Luke, sleeping over and just sleeping is getting hard" she said quietly "for both of us"

"I didn't say I just wanna sleep" he said walking towards her

The smartest thing she could do right now was leave right now and go straight to her own bed. She touched the back of a chair briefly to steady herself and took a deep breath as he touched her shoulders.

"I want to make love to you Brooke" he lifted her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck. Electricity shot down her spine.

"Luke"

"I'm tired of imagining what you taste like, what you feel like…I need you Brooke"

She swallowed

"Let me have you" he kissed her throat

"I'm scared" she whispered

He leaned his forehead against hers. His thumb moved along the line of her jaw "me too"

"I don't know Lu-

His mouth closed on hers before she could complete her sentence. She kissed him back, long and hard and forgot everything else but him as he picked her up effortlessly and headed for the bedroom

x-x-x

The first thing she noticed when she awoke a long time later was that she could not move. Lucas had her pinned to the bed with one heavy arm wrapped around her and a muscular leg thrown across her thigh. She lay partly still because she knew if she tried to move she would wake Lucas and she wasn't certain she wanted to do that. Not yet, anyway. She had things to think about and she needed to think without distractions. Her plan was ruined, she was supposed to wait until Lucas had told her he loved her before they had sex, and now he would never tell her, he didn't have to anymore.

"You awake?" Lucas asked

"Yes"

He shifted a little, settling her more comfortably into the curve of his body. "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled into the pillow and said nothing

He nibbled gently on her shoulder, "Tell me"

"Last night was…"

"Amazing, breathtaking, fantastic, mindboggling" he interjected

She kinked her eyebrow

"Just some of the previous adjectives I've heard"

She laughed out loud

"Those dimples drive me crazy" he said softly stroking her hair

"You're already crazy Lucas Scott"

x-x-x

The next two months passed almost in the blink of an eye for Brooke. She was sketching designs faster than she ever had before and the demand for Clothes over Bros was unbelievable. Lucas still hadn't told her he loved her, but they were closer than ever, and she spent almost every night at his apartment.

"Mexican night tonight"

"Hey tutor mom" Brooke said looking up as Haley entered the shop "Mexican night huh?"

"Yeah, Nathan's been whining…be there at 8" she told her "I'm heading to the studio"

Brooke smiled as she watched her leave. _"Life is good" _she thought returning to her sketches.

x-x-x

Brooke groaned as she leaned over the toilet. _"That's the last time I eat Mexican food"_ she muttered to herself

"Are you O.K Brooke?" Peyton asked sticking her head through the bathroom door

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just threw up last night's dinner" she said trudging to the sink

"Brooke, are you sure it was the food, and you're not…you know"  
"I'm not what?"

"You know…pregnant" Peyton said uneasily, "maybe you should do a test"

"I'm not pregnant P. Sawyer" Brooke laughed "We always use protecti-well except for that one time on the beach" she smiled

"I don't even wanna know" Peyton laughed "It never hurts to check Brooke; I'll pick one up on the way home"

x-x-x

Peyton and Haley waited nervously outside the bathroom door while Brooke took the test.

"Oh my god"

"What is it?" Peyton asked as the door slowly opened and Brooke handed her the small stick, and eased herself onto the bed

"What am I going to do?"

"Maybe, its wrong, pregnancy tests are wrong all the time, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow"

"I can't be pregnant" Brooke whispered

"Pregnant!"

They all looked over to the door where the voice had come from

"You're pregnant?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Brooke asked Victoria as she walked towards her

"You always leave a spare key in the flowerpot; I was knocking for ten minutes….Here I was coming to tell you you need to break it off with that no good Scott boy and here you are pregnant with his bastard baby"

"Get out" Brooke said angrily "Get out now"

"The board will be hearing about this" she said turning to leave…some things just never change"

"Don't worry tigger" Haley said as Victoria left "We'll handle this"

x-x-x

"The test was right" the doctor told her smiling "Congratulations Brooke, you're pregnant"

"Oh my god" she said as Peyton grasped her hand

"I'll leave you alone" the doctor said quietly closing the door behind her

"What am I gonna do Peyton?" she asked

"We'll figure it out Brooke" Peyton said pulling her into a tight hug

x-x-x

"Brooke, your mom's here" Haley said nervously as the door to clothes over Bros was opened

"Hello Ms. Davis" Haley said nervously

"So I had a meeting with the board" Victoria started completely ignoring Haley's greeting "They agree with me, you keep this baby, and I get the company, the name…I get everything" she smirked

Brooke glanced at Haley "I'll call my own meeting with the board" she said angrily "don't let the door hit you on the way out" she said as Victoria turned to leave slamming the door behind her "Can they do this Tutor mom?" she said looking at Haley

"I don't know tigger"

"I can't lose my company" she said softly

"You won't" Haley said pulling her into her arms "I promise"

x-x-x

"…we understand what you're saying Ms. Davis but you can't have a child out of wedlock, what kind of message are you sending?"

"This wasn't intentional…I didn't want this to happen" Brooke argued taking the time to look at all eight of the people sitting in front of her "I'm sorry"

"Do you love him Brooke?" the only woman on the board asked her smiling

"Yes" she whispered

"Marry him"

"Marry him" she repeated "I...I can't…I don't think he loves me"

"That's the only way we can let you keep Clothes over Bros" she argued "that's the best we can do Brooke"

"Well your best sucks" she said grabbing her purse

"Brooke" the woman called out before she could leave "Marry him, or Victoria takes the company"

"This is bullshit" was all Brooke said before slamming the door behind her. She muttered curses all the way to her car and slammed her fists into the steering wheel. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. It rang only two times before he picked up.

"Pretty girl"

"Hey" she said softly

"What's wrong" he asked immediately noticing she wasn't herself

"Nothing" she lied

"Brooke…"

"Can I see you?"

"Of course, where are you?" he asked

"I'll be at the park"

"Give me ten minutes"

x-x-x

"I gotta go" Lucas said to Nathan grabbing his jacket off the seat next to him

"Is everything O.K" Nathan asked worriedly

"I don't know…I sure hope so" Lucas answered already halfway to the door "I'll let you know" he called out closing the door behind him. He let his mind wander on the drive to the park

"_I swear" Brooke laughed as she eased into Lucas' lap "Then Victoria came home and caught me playing poker with the help and he almost had a heart attack…I told her not to be mad, it was my idea but she wanted them all fired…I cried and my dad just couldn't do it…that's one of my best memories as a kid" she smiled _

He laughed quietly to himself as he entered the park and looked around for Brooke. His smile faded as he noticed her sitting on a bench, her head in her hands

"Brooke" he said walking quickly to her side sitting next to her "What is it?"

"Don't get mad" she whispered

"I won't…talk to me"

"I'm…We're pregnant" She looked up at him nervously.

"Pregnant" he echoed quietly "Are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday" she told him as her eyes welled with tears

"Oh, don't cry Brooke…it'll be fine"

"It won't" she said "They're gonna take my company from me"

"Why are they taking your company away?" he asked confused

"I'm a role model; I'm sending a bad message"

"Oh Brooke…I'm so sorry" he said pulling her into his arms "There has to be something you can do"

"Well they did suggest one thing…but it's stupid…there's no way"

"What is it… tell me?"

"They said we could ummm get married" she said nervously

"married"

"Yeah…I told you it was stupid" she said swiping at the tears that were streaming down her face.

He was silent for a moment

"Brooke" he said turning to face her "You can't lose your company…I wanna do it"

"Lucas…we can't just get married"

"Why not? We have chemistry, you can't deny it…I'll be good to you, I'll be faithful."

The only thing missing was his love. She couldn't do this- not when she loved him. But she couldn't lose her company and she couldn't lose him either, maybe a loveless marriage wouldn't be that bad as long as she had him

"Okay" she whispered

"Is that a yes?"

"yes" she said

He leaned in and kissed her lightly "Everything will be O.K, I promise"


	16. Near Wild Heaven

_Chapter 16_

"_**Near Wild Heaven"**_

Brooke smiled as she remembered the look on her mother's face when she told her she was marrying Lucas. She slipped off her heels and flipped on the small TV in the store

"…_And we have received word that Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis are engaged, yes you heard right, engaged, sources say the two were seen having dinner last night when Scott pulled out the ring. A custom made five carat oval shaped diamond. We're happy Lucas Scott has finally settled down and we wish the happy couple the best of luck"_

"Stalkers" Brooke muttered

"You should be used to them by now" Millie laughed

"They're like piranhas waiting to attack their prey" she muttered

"Can I see it?" Millie asked nervously

"Sure" Brooke grinned holding out her hand

"It really is beautiful Brooke"  
"Thanks" she said

"I'm so happy for you, who would have thought six months ago when you thought he was the scum of the earth that you would soon be in love and engaged"

"Yeah…who would have thought?"

x-x-x

"I think you took a wrong turn Luke, the restaurant's back the other way" Brooke told Lucas glancing out the car window

"Yeah I know" he told her "We're making a quick stop first"

They had entered a gated community, an upscale residential neighborhood. The car stopped in front of a multi-storey house. There were oak trees in the yard, neatly trimmed grass – a cobbled walkway leading up to the yellow, bricked house.

"Three storeys," Lucas said as they got out of the car "Seven rooms which do not include the study for me and the extra room that can double as a sketch room for you.

There is gazebo and an outdoor grilling area for me."

He smiled, "Twenty-four hour security and a day-care complex within the scheme of development. But most importantly the yellow brick walls, the huge back yard – the pool out back and rosebushes and trees in front for you."

And despite herself she wanted to cry, "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I did," he said reaching for her hand and leading her inside. They spent half

an hour going through the rooms – discussing their ideas for each, the whole time Brooke holding back the tears that she knew would come later.

x-x-x

"You can't make your own dress Tigger, you just can't"

"I don't trust anybody else to" she whined

"I won't allow it Brooke"

"O.K fine, I'll go get my purse and we can go look"

The store was subdued, almost empty when they got there.

"So which one of you is the lucky bride to be?" the salesclerk beamed.

Haley pointed to Brooke.

"So what types of dresses are you looking for?"

"No frills," Brooke said with a smile, "absolutely no frills."

"Does that mean you want an A line," the sales clerk asked as she flipped through the dresses, her neatly braided hair falling over her face.

"Yes, an A line should be fine but I want to try a trumpet also"

"You really know your stuff" the sales clerk said surprised glancing at Brooke "Wait….of course you know your stuff…you're Brooke Davis

She smiled

"A trumpet?" Haley said confused

The sales-clerk smiled "The trumpet is a design that fits close to the body then flairs out from the knee down…but not too much. An A-line flairs from the waist"

She pulled a bunch of dresses out, "You can try these and we can work from there."

Brooke looked at the five dresses, gently taking one to appraise it. After some seconds she put it down and picked up another. It was a halter dress with a sheer, overlay beginning just above the breast area with fine sewed flowers. It would not be tied at the back, the clerk pointed out. Instead the inch thick, silk neckpiece would be buttoned at the back of her neck and attached to the overlay would be the tulle train. The flowers were more intricate at the back and gathered together reminded her of snowflakes. She held it and sighed

"This is it."

"You should at least try it on," Haley said.

"I should," Brooke agreed, "but I'm not entirely sure I want to."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Go put on the dress Tigger"

Brooke shrugged before turning to the salesclerk, "Do you have this in my size?"

"Of course Ms. Davis."

When the salesclerk brought out the dress Brooke decided to try it on just to have

Haley shut up. And god she wished she hadn't. It was perfect, and just as she feared it was just another reminder that even if the dress was perfect, the food was perfect, and the wedding itself was perfect, her marriage never would be.

x-x-x

"Are you sure you want to marry her?" Nathan asked Lucas a couple of days later after a grueling basketball practice

Lucas shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure of anything nowadays."

"I'm being serious Luke, marriage is a serious thing."

Lucas grinned, "Spare me Dr. Phil."

"Luke" he said again "I'm serious, don't do this if you're gonna hurt her"

"I would never hurt her." Lucas said sincerely

"You love her don't you?"

"Let's stop throwing accusations around," Lucas said "No one said anything about love but I think we fit, and I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else, and there'll never be a dull say married to Brooke Davis"

"And you love her" Nathan said again

"Would you stop saying that?"

Nathan nodded "Strange that you're not denying it…So two weeks"

"Two weeks"

x-x-x

Before Brooke knew it, her wedding day had arrived, she sat in the bride's changing room with Haley and Peyton "Maybe I shouldn't do this guys" she mumbled. It didn't matter than in a room four storey's below nearly a hundred and fifty people sat and waited for the bride to make her entrance. She was, indeed, having serious second thoughts.

"Come here," Haley aid pulling her towards a full sized bronze mirror, "you are beautiful and you're ready...you can do this"

She nodded, "I'll repeat that to myself until I pass out."

"Good girl," Haley said with a smile

"We should go" Peyton said "We have to get in place"

They left her there alone with her thoughts – her hopes, her dreams and her greatest fears. It will be okay she whispered to herself – it will be okay. She was not looking forward to the personal vows – either she would say too much or too little. Either she would reveal that she really loved him or the entire guest list would realize that it was just a sham. She sighed and looked around the room. The high, Victorian ceilings, the cream paneled walls – the dozen roses Lucas had had delivered before she got there. She inhaled deeply, it would be okay.

"Knock knock."

Nathan let himself into the room, "God and here was I thinking that he looked bad out there."

"He looks bad? Do you think he's second thinking it?"

"Calm down Brooke. Honestly, you look like if you are going to have a stroke."

"I just might," she said with a tiny smile.

"I like that dress," he said hugging her, "but we are going to start in five minutes."

She grabbed on to the edges of the chairs, "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can…I thought maybe you could use someone to walk you down the aisle"

"Oh Nathan…that would be amazing"

He nodded "No crying Davis…you'll ruin your make-up…Let's go change your life" he said holding out his hand. With feelings of anxiety she held on to him and stood.

x-x-x

Lucas looked up as the first chords of the soft music began to play and Peyton headed down the aisle, she was beautiful dressed in the light green dress Brooke had chosen, her blond hair pulled up on top of her head holding the bouquet of roses in her hands. When they finally swayed passed him she whispered, "Hurt her and you die."

Then with a broad smile she took up her position beside Jake. Haley was next in the same dress… her auburn hair curled smiling broadly. She swayed gently to the music, moving slowly until she took up her place beside Peyton.

Then was Jamie.

Taking tiny steps holding the cushion on which the rings rested. In the practice the night before, everyone had worried that he'd drop it but he assured them he'd be fine. "I did it" he shouted as he made it to the front causing the guests to chuckle before he finally took up her place next to Haley. Then his heart stopped beating. Brooke did not want the wedding march, in fact she didn't want classical music – too normal she had said. She wanted Haley to sing, live, as she walked in. As the guests stood, and Haley moved to the center, he closed his eyes. Then opened them and breathed when Jamie reminded him to. The seconds ticked by…five – ten – fifteen – twenty. Nathan walked in as the music began; he walked until he was a few feet from the door then turned towards the door.

Only a few more seconds he acknowledged… two – four – six – eight.

Then Haley began to sing.

" _Here I am, looking in the mirror  
An open face, the pain erased  
And now the sky is clearer  
I can see the sun  
Now that all, all is said and done, oh"_

And Brooke walked into the room.

She was beautiful… with her curled strands of hair falling into her face. She didn't wear a veil and he hadn't expected her to. She wasn't smiling, she was nervous – he could tell.

Haley sang.

_There you are  
Always strong when I need you  
You let me give  
And now I feel, fearless and protected  
With the one I will love  
After all is, all is said and done_

Nathan held out his hand for her and she took it and they started walking down the aisle, towards him – towards their future. He reminded himself to breathe. Her eyes caught his and she gave a shaky smile, he smiled back at her.

And for everyone, there is a moment when their life suddenly finds meaning suddenly finds direction, suddenly has a purpose. And as he looked at his nephew and godson standing smiling at Brooke walk towards them, and watched his brother walk his bride down the aisle and listened to Haley's beautiful voice– when he eyes caught his bride's once again and they smiled at each other, he knew that he had found it. And he knew that there was no reason at all to doubt his love for her – because it was there, burning within him. When Nathan released her hand and kissed her cheek and handed her over to him, she finally smiled – a smile that was purely Brooke and affected him in a way that only she could.

And Haley sang

_I once believe __that hearts were made to bleed  
Inside I once believe that hearts were made to bleed, oh baby  
But now I'm not afraid to say  
I need you, I need you so stay with me  
These precious (precious) hours (yeah)  
Spend each hour in open arms  
And dream into, into tomorrow  
Where there's only love  
After all is, all is said and done  
I'll never be afraid to say I need you, I need you, so here  
So here we are in the still of the moment  
Fear is gone, hope lives on  
We found our happing ending  
For there's only love  
And this sweet, sweet love  
After all is, all is said and done_

The preacher stepped forward in his white robes as the song faded to an end. Then, it was time to make her his wife.

"Dearly beloved," he started looking at them, "We come here to join together Brooke

Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott. Where Brooke and Lucas will be joined and united as two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I need not emphasize the importance of and the sanctity of marriage." He turned the pages and smiled, "Will you Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness, in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer…"

Nathan snorted. The pastor, Haley, Brooke and Lucas glared and him 'Sorry' he mouthed.

"… Will you love her, comfort her, respect her and forsake all others and live with her in holy matrimony until death do you part."

Lucas smiled, "I will."

He slid the diamond studded wedding band unto her finger, followed by the engagement ring. The pastor turned to Brooke, "And will you Brooke Penelope Davis take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness, in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer. Will you love him, comfort him, respect him and forsake all others and live with him in holy matrimony until death do you part."

"I will," she said simply, with that shaky smile again before sliding his own ring unto his finger.

"And now," the pastor said, "the couple has decided to say their own vows to express their love for each other. Brooke…"

Lucas saw panic flitter across her face but she spoke, "I have never met anyone in the world who makes me as angry as you do Lucas."

Despite himself, he panicked, that was not the most traditional way to begin a personal vow. It caught the attention of most people in the room.

"Yet," she said, "I've never met anyone who made me want to tell them all my dreams, all my hopes, all my fears. I've never met anyone who's ever made it so okay to be me.

I've never met anyone who actually made me believe that it would be okay to love someone. I've never met anyone who has changed my life the way you have."

She was crying and he lifted his hand to wipe her tears.

"So, although I've never met anyone in the world who makes me as angry as you do

Luke…I can't think of anyone in the world I would want to share my life with…and raise a family with. I can't think of anyone at all."

He smiled at her, "I love you."

"Well," the Pastor stated, "I guess Lucas is anxious to get on with his vows."

"I love you," he whispered again and he watched the tears fall.

She had not wanted to believe that she heard him right, but he had said it again. He loved her.

So she didn't here Tchaikovsky's Overture from Romeo and Juliet in her head… she didn't see stars or little Cupids but she was ecstatic, she didn't even have the words to describe what she felt. And she knew she couldn't be much happier, until he started to speak. He looked out at the audience, "When Brooke decided that she wanted to walk down the isle to Haley singing, I must admit I thought she had another screw lose that I was yet to discover." They laughed, then he looked her in the eye, "But as you walked up there and I listened to those words '_So here we are in the still of the moment, Fear is gone, hope lives on, we found our happing ending_ '" I don't think you could've picked a better song. I didn't want to love you – trust me on this. I'm not even sure when I realized that you were the one I searched for my whole life. I've never met anyone in the world that makes me feel as alive as you do. And I've never met anyone who could have broken my heart so totally and so completely by just leaving. I'm glad circumstances threw us together Brooke, I'm glad circumstances led us to where we are now because otherwise I might have been too big of an, as someone once said, egotistical, self-consumed jerk, to admit I loved you…"

And without waiting for him to say anything else, she reached forward and kissed him.

She heard the chuckles erupt around them, she looked up at the Pastor and mouthed sorry

--- He shook his head and smiled, "Well Mrs. Scott, I guess you can continue with it." So she gladly did. Everything else was a blur, she was sure she wouldn't be able to remember the photos or the people. The reception was a swirl – she doubt she would be able to remember half the people she met – or the food she ate.

"Well," Haley said grabbing the mic, "It was left to me and Peyton as the best friends of the bride to choose the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Scott. So if they'd please make their way to the dance floor."

Lucas held her hand and walked her to the middle of the white dance floor. The circular table of their guests with the gold tablecloths and white roses surround them. As the song started, the lights dimmed and blue swirls shone on the floor below them.

_I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one_

And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure

I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real

Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you

Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I

And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart my life  
My soul you've changed

Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

No touch has ever felt so wonderful  
(You are incredible)  
And a deeper love I've never known  
(I'll never let you go)  
I swear this love is true  
(Now and forever to you)  
(only for you)  
To you  
Can I just see you every morning when

I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can you run to these open arms

When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

x-x-x

A/N Hope you gusy liked it, the songs were here i am -eric benet and beyonce, and spend my life with you eric benet and tamia!


	17. A multitude of casualties

_A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever, I'm sorry guys, I've been looking for a beta, but here's the new chap, I hope you guys like it! It's kind of like filler, I don't think it's too long but I'll UD soon!_

_Chapter _

"_**A multitude of casualties"**_

She didn't expect them both to be so well adapted to marriage. She didn't expect those languid lovemaking sessions after she got home from work and him from practice. She didn't expect to get used to him leaving little notes on her pillow "_I love you pretty girl" _She didn't expect Lucas to bring home flowers every other day from work and chocolate on the others. She didn't expect that she would feel totally and blissfully happy. But she was. And after two months, she could not believe she had ever lived life another way. She could not remember a time when she didn't go to sleep in Lucas' arms.

She had never been happier, she loved it. Maybe she would continue repaying her mother all the days of her life, she thought with a smile, because she never thought – never assumed that when Victoria told her she had no choice but to pretend to be the girlfriend of Lucas Scott. She never would have thought that it would be the beginning of her finding the love of her life. Not that it was smooth, she thought. But then again, as Shakespeare had so eloquently put it, the course of true love never did run smooth.

The seasons changed, and two months turned to three, three to four, four to five and Brooke's stomach swelled with the life within her.

"Hey tigger" Haley said happily smiling as she noticed the finished ice cream carton sitting in front of Brooke "still addicted to that thing huh?" she said shaking her head

"Luke gets so annoyed" she laughed "I sent him to the store every two hours until he finally decided to buy in bulk" she said opening the freezer to show Haley the twenty unopened cartons inside

"So…"

"So what?" Brooke asked confused

"Don't play dumb with me Brooke Davis"

"O.K, it's a girl" she squealed happily pulling Haley into her arms for a tight hug

"Oh tigger, I knew you'd have a girl, I just knew it" she said as they pulled apart

"I'm so excited, I'm already working on a new line, I think it's gonna be just for little girls, and of course Brie's gonna be the inspiration behind it"

"Brie?" Haley echoed

"Gabriella" Brooke answered softly "We're naming her Gabriella.

"I'm so happy for you Brooke" she told her taking her hand in hers

"Thanks Hales"

x-x-x

"There's no way I'm letting you go Brooke" Lucas said again for the third time

"It's the semi finals Luke" she whined "I have to go"

"You're seven months pregnant, there's no way I'm letting you go to a packed arena for a basketball game" he argued "I'll leave right after we kick their butts, I promise….watch _The Notebook, _eat some ice-cream, and I'll be back before you even know I'm gone"

"It's gonna be so boring here by myself"

"I'll beat em fast" he said leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips "I love you, you know that"

"Hmph" she turned away from him

"Come on pretty girl"

"Go to your game Scott"

"I'll make it up to you Brooke" he said softly closing the door behind him

"_Watch the notebook, eat some ice-cream" _she mimicked "I swear, everyone acts like I have a life threatening disease" she muttered to herself

She grabbed the remote control from the seat next to her and flipped on the television

"…_And in entertainment news, Brooke Davis was spotted leaving her best friend Haley's house just a week ago, Haley James Scott is the wife of Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott's younger brother, Brooke looked as pregnant as ever, and our sources say the happy couple should be expecting in June"_

"Vultures" she mumbled changing the channel "Damn it" she cursed as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house "I'm coming, I'm coming" she called out waddling to the door as it rang a second time. She swung open the door and almost fell backwards "Chase" she whispered

"Hey beautiful" he said walking past her into the house "Nice place you got here"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked still holding the door open

"I was in the neighborhood" he smiled "I thought I'd drop by"

"O.K, you dropped by, now get out!" she said angrily

"Haven't lost your fire I see" he said walking towards her "and you're still as beautiful as ever" he said placing a hand on her cheek

"Chase, get the hell out of my house" she said pushing his hand away

"I'm not ready to leave just yet" he shrugged walking into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa "So Lucas Scott"

She slammed the door shut and stood angrily in front of him

"You never liked him"

"Things change"

"Not that much" he shot back "Damn it Brooke, you were supposed to marry me"

"You should have thought about that before sleeping with my best friend"

"I told you that was an accident"

"Let me guess…she tripped, fell, landed on your dick"

"So Peyton gets forgiven and I don't"

"Peyton is my best friend, she's my sister, she's been there for me through everything, so yes Peyton gets forgiven…you…you can go to hell, and the way there is out my front door"

"I never stopped thinking about you Brooke" he said as he rose from the couch and walked towards her "I still love you"

"And I love my husband"

"I know you feel this" he said an inch away from her face "I know you still love me too" he said brushing his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him

"God, I miss you" he whispered against her lips

Just then the front door eased open "Baby, I left before the game was over, I miss-"What the hell is this? Lucas asked angrily as Brooke pushed Chase away and pulled down at her blue silk top

"Luke, it isn't what it looks like" she said desperately as he threw the bouquet of roses on the floor

"Then what the hell is it Brooke"

"He just showed up…I was trying to get him to leave, you have to believe me Luke"

"Didn't feel like you were trying to get me to leave when you were kissing me back" Chase said before Lucas could respond

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucas asked angrily grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the wall

"Lucas, please stop" Brooke pulled against his arm but didn't even budge him "Let him go Luke"

"Get the hell out of my house" he said opening the door and releasing him

"Call me Brooke" he said before Lucas slammed the door in his face

"Lucas"

"I can't look at you right now" he said turning to walk away

"Lucas, you have to listen to me" she clung to his arm

"Get the hell away from me Brooke" he said pulling his arm away

"Lucas…please" she panted. She started to cry, "Luke…"

She couldn't speak – she couldn't think of anything but the contractions that had started to rack her body. Too soon, she kept thinking. It was too soon.

"Brooke…are you O.K" Lucas turned and asked "Brooke" he cursed as she fell limply into his arms.

Everything else was a blur – she could barely remember him putting her in the back seat of his car and driving to the hospital.

"She's going to have to deliver," she heard the doctor say.

"Can't you do something," Lucas argued,

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor said again, "we've got to prepare her for an emergency C-section."

Then he was shooing Lucas out of the room and she fell into blackness.

He called Nathan and Haley, and told them to tell Jake and Peyton. They promised they were on their way

Lucas was standing outside of surgery when Nathan and Haley got there.

"What happened?"

Lucas sighed, "I got home and she was wrapped all around him, he had his hands all over her damn it"

"Who?" Haley asked nervously

"Chase"

"Oh God Luke"

"I didn't even let her explain, I just blew up on her, I started yelling, pushing her away…Oh god, this is my fault"

"This is not your fault Lucas" Haley said sternly "Don't you start that"

"She's hemorrhaging and they had to start an emergency C-Section."

Lucas sank down into the chair, "I can't lose her"

Nathan sat beside him, "You won't lose her Luke."

Lucas stood up again, "I'm gonna kill that bastard when I get my hands on him."

"Sit down Luke," Nathan said softly, "forget Chase. Brooke needs you."

Surgery lasted forty-five minutes and as they pushed Brooke back into a recovery room, the doctor asked, "Where's the husband?"

Lucas stepped forward.

Then he said the five words Lucas dreaded most, "We did all we could."

He closed his eyes and hoped that the guttural, animal like howl that he heard inside was not emitted out loud.

Nathan steered him to sit while Haley started to cry.

"You can look at her if you want," the doctor said softly, "then we will move her to the morgue."

As he led Lucas to the operating room he said nothing. He did not intend to break down so totally and completely but when he saw Gabriella, there was nothing else he could do. His tiny, little girl who never had a chance to breathe– never had a chance to open her eyes. And it was in that moment his world tether or its axis, fell and crashed to pieces.

The first thing she became aware of was the gnawing pain across her stomach – then of a red-eyed Lucas sitting at her bedside.

He didn't speak – he didn't say anything but immediately she knew.

"I want to see her," she whispered.

"No."

"I want to see my baby," she shouted then collapsed into sobs. Then she screamed, and did not stop screaming until the nurse injected something into her IV. Then she drifted off to sleep again.

When she awoke Haley and Peyton were in the room.

"I'm so sorry Brooke" Peyton said softly

She closed her eyes and blocked everyone out. She wanted to be alone. She wasn't sure how long she slept but she dreamt. She dreamt of giving birth to Gabriella and an elated Lucas cutting the umbilical cord. When she awoke, the room was dark, and she cried.


	18. The trick is to keep breathing

_A/N: Yeah, I know, another short chap, I'm sorry loves, but better this than nothing…right! Haha! Next chap…Bramie, some Naley, some Jeyton and of course more Brucas goodness!_

_Chapter 18_

"_**The trick is to keep breathing"**_

Nothing could have prepared her for the pain of losing a child or the pain of watching that tiny coffin being lowered into the ground. She was sure she was going to lose it, it was going to destroy her.

"How could we lose her," she cried the night after the small memorial service for their tiny daughter, "how could you lose both your Gabriellas"

Lucas pulled her into him, "I don't know baby. I don't know."

"I can't survive this."

He kissed her cheek, "Yes we can. We will."

"It is my fault she's gone," she sobbed, "because of my stupidity… I should have tried harder to get him to leave…It's just…"

"Don't Brooke," he whispered, "don't blame yourself."

"How can you love me now?"

He gently wiped the tears from her face and whispered, "Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments." He kissed her lightly, "Love is not love which alters when it alterations finds. Or bends with the remover to remove. It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks. Within his bending sickle's compass come. Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom…"

He stroked her hair, "We are at the edge of doom now Brooke, but we will keep each other from falling through."

She cuddled into him and allowed herself to fall to fitful sleep.

Even as the wounds from the C-Section healed to scars and she could walk up and down the stairs without pain, the pain of losing Gabriella never left her. She would sit in the made up nursery and cry for hours when thinking about the fact that there would be no baby to lie there. She found a solace in Peyton and Haley, Jake and Nathan and in Lucas – hoping that what he said was true. Hoping that they would be able to pull each other back from doom. Hoping that one day, they could start putting the pieces of their lives back together.

The media coverage was rampant again and this time it abided with the change of seasons. There were many random moments she would turn on the TV and break down into fitful sobs

"…_And Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are still thought to be mourning the loss of their baby girl, our sources tell us her name would have been Gabriella, the name of Lucas' ex girlfriend who died tragically almost six years ago, Lucas has taken a leave from the NBA during this difficult time and we're all sorry for their tragic loss."_

No, she decided, in many ways things would never be okay again.

"Tigger, you here?" Haley called out

Brooke was silent

"Brooke…"

"I don't wanna talk"

"It's been almost three weeks Brooke, I don't care if you don't wanna talk....I know you're hurting, but you can't shut me out, you can't shut Peyton out, and you can't shut Lucas out"

"I can't look at him…this is my fault…it's my fault why he lost another Gabby, God Hales, I was so stupid" she muttered as the tears streamed down her face

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"He just says it's not my fault" she said softly leaning her head on Haley's shoulder

"Wanna hear a secret…I heard him and Nate talking last night…He thinks it's his fault…he thinks the reason you won't talk to him is because you blame him for this"

"Why would he think it's his fault…he didn't do anything wrong" she said sitting up

"He says he overreacted when he caught you and Chase, he blew up on you without even letting you explain"  
"He had every right" she whispered

"Talk to him Brooke…let him in"

x-x-x

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said taking a seat next to Brooke on the sofa

"Hey husband" she said softly curling into his arms "I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked confused

"For not talking to you…I know I've been distant lately"  
"It's O.K Brooke, I understand…I figured you needed some time"

"I did…but…you haven't been talking to me either Mr."

"I know, I guess I just needed some time too"

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" she asked looking up at him

"It's not your fault Brooke…it's mine…If I had never blown up at you, If I had just heard you out, If I had listened to you, none of this would have happened, and Brie would have been fine"

"Lucas, it's not your fault…if I had never let Chase inside our house, none of this would have ever happened"

"O.K, I think we should stop blaming ourselves…deal?"

"I think we should blame Chase" she muttered

He laughed "I think that's a great idea

"Mmnn.. I missed that" she said snuggling closer into him

"Missed what?"

"Your laugh" she told him

"And I miss those dimples" he said softly kissing her forehead "We'll have more kids Brooke"

"I know" she answered "but she'll always be our first"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered

"Know what else I've missed" he said winking at her

She laughed "I think I can take a wild guess" she said as she pulled him on top of her bringing her lips to his.


	19. Our life is not a movie or maybe

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, I'm kinda stuck on this one which means it's time to wrap it up, so the next chap will be the last one, this is really short but I hope you still like it_

"…_And Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis-Scott were recently seen having a picnic in the park, they look like they're finally coming to terms with the death of their daughter. Lucas is holding a press conference tonight and sources say it's to announce his break is finally over and he's returning to the Knicks, we can only hope"_

"I swear, I don't know how they find these things out" Brooke scoffed as she buckled her heels and pulled at the hem of the short black dress she wore. Her hair fell straight down her back and Lucas wondered to himself how he had gotten so lucky

"You're beautiful you know that?" Lucas said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his arms

"So are you" she whispered closing the gap between them, kissing him softly

"You ready to go" he asked not wanting to let her go

"Yeah, just one more outfit check" she giggled running back into the bedroom

x-x-x

"And now we'll hear from Lucas Scott"

"Thanks Tim" Lucas said looking over at his friend

"As you all know, my wife and I have been dealing with the death of our daughter Brie" he paused "I wouldn't have gotten through it if it weren't for Brooke"

She smiled at him; she could hear the pain in his voice

"So thank you pretty girl….but….I think it's time to get back onto the court" he smiled at the loud cheers from his teammates in the front row

"I missed you guys, and I'm back" he said winking at Brooke

x-x-x

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie shouted jumping into her open arms

"Hey buddy, I missed you" she said squeezing him tightly

"I brought Chester" he said happily grabbing the cage from Haley "He wanted to see you, he misses you too"

"I missed Chester too" she smiled

"Hey tutor mom" she said pulling Haley into her arms

"I just watched the press conference" Haley said to her "You sure you ready for him to get back out there?"

"He needs to be out there Hales, it makes him happy"

"Are you happy?" Haley asked the concern evident on her face

"I'm getting there" she winked looking down at her godson "With you and Nate, Jamie, and Luke here, I think I'm finally getting there"  
"Good, because you deserve to be happy Brooke Davis-_Scott_" she said placing emphasis on the Scott

"God, I love how that sounds" she giggled

"I gotta get out of here before Peyton kills me for being late" she said

"I feel like you've been working on this album forever, how much longer?"

"Not long, I promise" she said reaching down to ruffle Jamie's hair "I'll see you later Jamie, have fun"

"I always have fun with Aunt Brooke" he said confidently

"Me too" Haley smiled softly closing the door behind her

"So what do you wanna do James Lucas Scott?" she asked looking down at him

"Can we go watch Uncle Luke and Daddy at practice?"

"I don't know buddy, I have a lot of stuff to do here"

"Please Aunt Brooke"

"I'm such a sucker for Scotts" she smiled grabbing her purse

"You're the best Aunt Brooke" he said as he grabbed her hand

x-x-x

"You really should work on those three pointers Nate" Lucas told him as the ball circled the rim and fell into Lucas' hands

"You're just jealous because your fade away will never be as good as mine" Nathan smirked

"Hottie alert" Jason said as they all turned to the entrance. Lucas smiled as he took in Brooke's snug dark jeans and dark green tube top.

"Shut up man, that's my wife" he said as he walked towards her lifting her off her feet

"What's wrong with you" she giggled as he kissed her neck "you just saw me two hours ago"

"It feels like forever" he teased as he placed her back on her feet

"Hey Jamie" he said hoisting him onto his back "What's up"

"We wanted to come see you and daddy practice" he said happily as Lucas put him down only to be picked up again by Nathan who had walked over

"Couldn't stay away from the old man huh"

"Hey!" they all looked over to see the angry face of their coach "I don't pay you boys to talk to your families during practice, get back out there"

"Sorry coach" Nathan said handing Jamie to Brooke

"Won't happen again coach" Lucas said winking at Brooke and Jamie before following Nathan back onto the court

x-x-x

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_It's gotta be this one,  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath_

_It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirit  
Chord and lyrics  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before_

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath _

"Hales, it sounds amazing"

"Thanks Peyton" Haley smiled removing the earphones from her head

"I don't believe it, that was the last one"

"I couldn't have done this without you P. Sawyer"

"You always had it in you Hales" she smiled "Now let's wrap this up so we can get home to our men" she winked


End file.
